A Fallen Angels Tale
by cleo272
Summary: My Version Of Blood Promise. Starts When Rose Goes Back To The Academy After Killing Dimitri-Or Did She ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot .. Sadly.**

Liss POV.

"Im sorry"

And with that she left. Just like that. Gone. Forever.

She walked through the gates like a fallen angel. Head held high. But her eyes were full of sadness. Miss Kirova was behind her, one hand on her shoulder. Christian stood behind me, Just staring. Then again, I'm sure I was also.

She spotted us then. A tear slid down her beautiful pale cheek. Her brown eyes full of sadness. I walked up to her and touched her cheek. She was real. She was here. Despite the anger I felt against her relief washed over me. She came back. For me.

Then I asked her the question anyone would ask her if they knew what I did.

"Did you kill him ? Did you really do it ?"

At the she fell to her knees and a waterfall of tears fell on her cheeks. I've never seen her cry much before. So I just held her. I held my best friend because she needed it. Because I didn't know what else to do to relieve her pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapterr 2 ! Yay !

Rose POV.

" _Who Are You ?" I screamed at the mysterious lady. She had short brown hair and stunning hazel eyes. She was clearly a guardian. She had about 14 Molnija marks. Not Bad._

" _My name is Anzhelica Belikov. And you are... ?" Thats odd. How could she stay so calm as I held a stake to her neck ? she must really-... Then it hit me . Hard and fast. Belikov. Dimitri Belikov. My love. My dead love. The reason I came to Russia in the first place. _

" _Did you just say Belikov ?"_

"_Yes. Is that a problem ?" Anzhelica smiled at me. God, she was weird.I droped my arm that held the stake to her arm and fasten my stake on my belt._

" _And you are ?" She stared at me-No studied me._

"_None of your business. Hey- I was wondering if you know any Dimitri Belikov ?"_

" _HA! What trouble has come of him now. Yes, Dimitri is my brother. Why brings you to Russia ? Do you know him ?"_

" _Ya i knew him" Hell, I loved him._

"_Knew ?" She stared at me. Damn me. Of course she wouldn't know about his death yet . Mail takes long to get to Russia. So I've heard._

"_You might want to take a seat" I told her. I had a lot of explaining to do._

I woke with a start. Damn. Another dream. I then noticed I where I was. In my room. Back at the academy.

"Rose? " Liss peered down at me. Her beautiful face was a relief. God I missed her.

"Rose?" She said again. Crap , more explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKidokii !Thanks to everyone who read my story ! VERY aprriciated !**

**Also , this is my first fanfiction. Any ideas for the story or reviews ( Godd or bad !)**

**Would be very appreciated ! Thanks ! :D**

Adrian's POV.

She entered the cafeteria. Everyone stared. She looked awful. She was so skinny and pale, I swear I thought she wasn't real. But she was. She went to get herself some food and came to sit next to Liss at our table. She didn't look up at us. She didn't dare. She hurt us too much to forgive herself , even if we did. An silence reigned in the air.

" Little Dahmpir. Care to tell us where you were for 4 months ?" I broke the silence. And instantly regretted it. She looked up at us and gave a small smile.

"Four months , huh ? Felt more like 4 years to me." Her attempt at a joke failed. She went right back to eating.

"What the hell Rose ? Why did you even come back if you were going to act all depressed and give no explanation ?" Liss was clearly mad.

"Oh, You want an explanation ? Okay here goes." She was practically screaming at us. " I was busy. With what ? Killing stinking Strigoi. Making this damn world a better place. While you were all snugly with you boyfriend, I WAS TRYING TO KILL MINE !" She was also clearly angry, or sad, it's hard to tell with Rose. Her little rant left us all feeling guilty. She was right.

"Did-did you kill him ?" Liss asked

"Kill who ? I don't get it..." Ha ! Of course Christian would know nothing. Noone dared awnser Christian. The whole cafeteria was listening. Rose suddenly looked uncomfterble.

"Dimitri. Guardian Dimitri Belikov." A voice boomed in the scilent cafeteria. Guardian Hathaway stood there. A mix of anger and compassion one her face. The were a corous of "Ohh"' and "Ahh" s. Rose stood to leave but her mother grabbed her by the arm.

"Enlighten us, Rose. Did you kill him." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Little Dhampire kept her eyes fixed on her shoes, which were clearly worn out.

"Oh, you don't know, do you ? I'm not an idiot Rose. It doesn't take someone 3 hours in a cabin to calm a girl down. What did you do with him ? What you do to all the other boys ? Play with his heart ? You think he really liked you ? Your nothing but a little girl to him." She simply stated.

Something flashed in Rose's eyes, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

" How dare you ? Just because your relationships don't work out doesn't mean mine wont ! I loved him , as he did me. So just shut up and kill some strigoi. It's all you ever do. All you care about." She put as much venom on the word Care as possible. Hell, she was mad.

Only when she grabbed her arm back and left the cafeteria did I know what was in her eyes.

Regret. Why, I don't know, but I was going to find out.

**Ohhh .... Okay so i know im not really going anywhere with this yet but I will...I just need some ideas ! Revieww please ! :D Ill try and update latter also ! XO. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankks for everyones support ! Its means so much ! Okayy .. here goess !**

**Xo.**

Rose POV.

_After 3 months. 3 Long months of no food and crappy hotels. Sure , I had money, tons in fact, but I tried to use as less as possible , because I made a promise to get it, one I could never keep._

_He stood there. Blood red eyes staring back at me. He didn't speak. Neither did I. There was nothing TO say. He knew why I was here. I knew why I was here. To kill. To save. Call it as you'd like. Tonight, one of us were going to die. We both knew it. We both dreaded it._

_I took my stake out, preparing myself for a fight. He made no move to hurt me. Just stood and stared. The night casts weird shadows on his pale face. He looked beautiful. But I instantly banished that thought. I had business to do. I moved forward, ready to pounce. But his next words stopped me._

"_Please...Please do" His eyes were pleading._

_Right then I knew I couldn't do it. If he had truly, Truly lost his soul, Would he ask me to kill him?_

"_I-I can't ... I just can't..."_

_He smiled then, and told me something that broke my heart._

" _You can. You are strong. Stronger than I am. You are strong enough to protect those who need you. Liss. Your mother. Me. That's why I need you to do this. My beloved Roza. I love you. now. Aways. Forever."_

_Those were his last words before he left. Before I killed him._

I was in the cabin, lying on the bed sobbing. I missed him. A lot. This place held so many memories for me. For us. But he was gone now. And I was also. At least I wish I were. The day he fell on the floor part of my heart broke. When I left Liss for him another part broke. When I stuck my stake up his heart it broke completely. There was nothing left now. But I knew what I had to do. Start rebuilding it, patching it up. Because you only have one life. One heart. And they are to precious to lose.

**Okidokii so that isint the endd ! Much left ! Oh and is anyone has ANY ideas about this story or how Dimitri could stll be alive it would be much appreciated ! Thanks ! xo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Liss POV.

"Yes. She is a strong girl who will do whatever she can to help her loved ones , and I'd love to have her back as my guardian. As my friend." As I said this Rose's face lit up. She was cooping. And now she was ready to retake her role as my guardian.

" I'm not sure she is a good candidate miss. Dragomir. She left for someone who was already dead." Miss Kirova stated.

"Yes. But now that Guardian Belikov is-is dead she won't leave me again, right Rose ?" The whole school now knows about her and Dimitri. Some were jealous of their relationship,, others were disgusted. I, on the other hand, found it very romantic. And tragic. Definitely tragic.

"Yes. Definitely." She smiled at me. Ah how I missed her. My Rose.

"Think of it this way. Now that Guardian Belikov is not of this world anymore she cares for Miss Dragomir most. Nothing is more important to her." Guardian Hathaway said.

"Alright. Miss Hathaway, you are to graduate with all other novices and become Miss. Dragomir's guardian. You will also share this post with Guardian Adrik Petrov. Is this alright with you ?"

"Of course, Miss Kirova." I saw in her eyes that it didn't matter if she had no clue who Guardian Petrov was. She was with me. She was happy. Well happier than before.

As we left Miss. Kirova's office Rose gave me a sad smile. She still hasn't told us about, about her departure, but I knew she would when she was ready. The graduation was only about 2 weeks away and Rose still had to get her Molnija marks done. She lost count of how many strigoi she has killed but they are going to put approximately 7 new ones. Which, May I mention is amazing for someone as young as Rose. She had a promising career ahead of her. Hopefully one that included me. Because Rose was my best friend, even after everything that happened. She was a part of me. A big part at that.

**Okidokii so Im going to put more action in the next chapter ! Read&& Reviiew !**


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's POV.

"You look amazing" Liss said as I walked in the room. Graduation night. I'm glad I even made it this far. At times I felt like giving up. But I had to do this. For Liss. For me.

The theme of our graduation and graduation dance was black and white. Everything was black and white. Believe me , I know. White punch- Eurk !

I wore a strapless black dress that went to my knees with ruffles near the end. I wore a black simple necklace and earrings. I didn't look sexy or hot, I looked beautiful, elegant, and amazing. And no- I'm not bragging. Liss wore s simple white dress with spaghetti straps ( I don't think she could pull of strapless ) and a corsage on her left arm. She looked beautiful, she played her part well. She curled her hair to fall on her shoulders like waves. I wore my hair up, the way Dimitri liked it.

The gym was decorated very nicely. We wanted to have our graduation at this fancy hotel but well...with all the strigoi it made that impossible. Christian and Adrian stood at the door to greet us. They wore black suits and black bows. They both looked very handsome ( yes, even Adrian )

Adrian offered me his arm. I didn't object , for once. He had been through a lot. He also drank and smoked less, and I had a feeling that was for me. I didn't want to break his heart the way I did before. After the whole certificate thing ( Which trust me , was very boring.) We threw our hats up in the air and the party started. And , for once since I left the academy, I felt happy.

I danced with Christian ( Who trust me, Is an excellent dancer ) and with Adrian ( Not such an excellent dancer- trust me)

"Excuse me. Miss Hathaway. Would you mind if we dance?" The mysterious man asked. I had no clue who he was. But he was Russian and quite handsome, so I agreed.

"I'm guardian Adrik Petrov. I thought it would be nice to get to know each other before we start guarding Miss. Dragomir."

" Yes. Of course Guardian Petrov."

"Please, call me adrik." He flashed me a smile. He looked about 40 years old, much too old for me. Then again, no one was of my interest these past months.

"Alright. I'm Rose."

"I'm aware of that." He grinned at me.

The rest of the night pasted in a blur of fun and black and white food , which, for the record, wasn't so bad. Until, the doors to the gym area opened. A man stood at the entrance, followed by 2 guardians. He was skinny and clearly hasn't taken a shower for a while. The room went silent. Even the DJ stopped. Everyone stared. No one dared to break the silence. Until I did.

"Di-Dimitri ?" My voice shook. His head turned my way slowly.

"Roza.." He murmed. But that was enough. I was in his arms in an instant. I didn't care that this made no sense at all. It was wrong. Impossible. But he was here, and real or not I was going to take the opportunity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while ! ( One day to be exact ... and I left yall at a cliffiee )**

**Anyways, Ill try and update each day !**

Dimitri's POV.

She smelt of Lavender and punch. She was like my lost angel that I had thankfully found again. She looked great , better than I had seen her last time, when she killed me. Oh , I'd have to tell her I forgive her for that.

"How the- GuradianHathaway, I thought you said Guardian Belikov had died ?"

Rose looked up at Miss Kirova. "I did." She looked up to me for an explication. But that would have to wait, I had more important things to say then how I got back from the dead.

"Miss . Kirova, with all due respect we have more important issues to discuss." I tried to look professional, but it wasn't easy.

"And what would that be, Guardian Belikov ?" She asked expectantly.

"They are coming. About 35 of them, all here, tomorrow night."

"Who ?" Rose asked. She was still wrapped in my arms. There goes my profesionality.

I let go of her and just held her hand. The rest would have to wait. "Strigoi."

"What-why ? for moroi ?" That was Liss. She looked nice, but nothing compared to my radiant Roza.

" No. For Roza." I looked down at my beloved Roza, my life or center of my existence would work also, but just a little too corny.

" What—why ? WHY ME ?" She was scared. It might be because she had to protect Liss, and she was putting her in danger. But it might also be because she was afraid. Which is also rational.

"I don't know. But we have to stop them. We have many guardians and the moroi with magic can fight from a disctance."

"Absolutly not. No moroi, I don't care how many Strigoi there are, Our students are Not fighting." Miss Kirova's voice boomed. I forgot how determined she was.

" We are not your student anymore. We have a right to do as we wish. Where Rose goes, I go also." Liss voice cut the silence. She had a point.

"No. Miss Dragomir you must understand that-."

" I have an idea." Rose's voice cut the silence. " They want me. I don't know why but I want to find out. Let me speak with them before we start fighting. If they only seek someone or something it might prevent many people from dying."

"NO !" My voice roared. Rose looked up at me, There was determination in her eyes. And fear. Fear of what, I don't know. Maybe me. I took a loose strand of hair and put it back in place. " Roza, What if they want you ? They could just grab you and you'd be gone. I don't want to lose you again."

" But , what if I could save people's lives ? I'm not a child, Dimitri. Since you have been gone I have killed. Many people. I know what I'm doing. I have already proved myself and strusted you, now it is your turn."

I hated this but the pleading in Roza eyes took the breath right out of me. Could I risk losing such a beautiful, talented girl who would do whatever to save the ones she love ? No. I could not. But I had no choice. I was stuck. And there was no way out.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose POV.

It was clear that I was unwanted among my fellow guardians. My mom kept telling me that I should rest because tomorrow night was going to be hard. PFF !

So I decided to catch up on my Rose-Time. I would happily catch up on some Dimitri-Time, but he was busy planning with the other guardians.

I was about 3 pages from the begging of my novel when I heard a knock at my door. About time Liss came to talk to me ! But as I opened the door , It wasn't Liss, But Dimitri. He leaned on the side of the door frame. Wow ! He was gorgeous. He had apparently took a shower and eating something before coming to see me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey..."( Uncomfterble silence moment.)" Mind if I come in ?"

"Ya sure, come on in." I then cursed myself. I wasn't wearing anything... appropriate for the situation. I wore a camisole and pyjama bottoms. Damn me ! DImitri then sat down on my bed. Definitely not appropriate clothing !

"Come sit with me, wont you ?" I went to snuggle next to him. He smelled a mix of dust and shampoo.

"soo...The weather's nice isint it ?" Argh ! What was my problem ?

He chuckled. "You seem nervous love."

"Me ? Of course not. Nope...Not nervous at all..." God just kill me now...

"Hmm..then you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

"Do wh-" I was interrupted then by Dimitri's lips crushing mine. Oh god, he tasted good. I tried to get up then and dimitri let me go.

"Im just..going to change." I turned around but Dimitri pulled me down on the bed by me waist. He was on top of me now, and god did I love it.

"You look amazing." He said and started kissing me on the neck. Wow. Was it ever amazing. Next thing I knew our clothes were on the ground in a messy pile and we were lyring on the bed, me cradled in his arms.

"Wow" I said breathless.

"Wow is right." He whispered in my ear, nibbling it a bit.

I loved him, but it was forbidden. I lost him, then killed him. I found him, and loved him all over again. Story of my life !

We stayed like that for the rest of night. Then the morning came. As much as I wished this could last forever, it could not. So we got dressed slowly ( By slowly , I mean VERY slowly.) And went outside, hand in hand, ready to face everything and anything that awaited us.

**Okidokii...so next chapter has action and will be longer ! Thanks everyone for the reviews ! Xo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian Hathaway's POV.

She stood at the gate at precisely the time Guardian Belikov said they would come. She trained all morning and rested all afternoon. We were ready. For what ? I've no clue. But we were ready. About 20 minutes after Rose went to the gate someone emerged from the bush. He was a strigoi, Blond hair, Maybe about 20 years old.

Rose put her hands near her back, where her stake was hanging on her belt. She was ready to strike at any moment.

"AH. Rose, my love, nice to see you again." Again ?! What does he mean again ? Belikov, crouching next to me, growled slightly when the mysterious strigoi said love.

"What do you want ?" She awnsered.

"Oh ! You haven't figured it out yet?"

"What, Liss? Your never going to touch her. Ever." She hissed the last word.

"My beloved rose, what would I do with Liss ? I'm not here for her. I'm here for you."

"Why?" Still strong. That's it Rose keep it up.

"Because you have what we want. You're special. To us. To me."

" What do you want with me?" He slowly advanced towards her till he was face to face with her. He went to wisper something in her ear. He also stroked her back, as if soothing her or trying to get her out of her pants. He kept whispering until Rose gasped and stumbled backwards. Belikov then got up but I pulled him right down and hissed in his ear to give her more time.

"How dare you ! Bastard you're lying ! And why would I want to take it away ?" She was frightened now. That wasn't like her.

"I'm not, Rose, and you know it. You have felt it and nearly killed someone with it. Now we can help you get rid of it."

"Oh really ? And what would I have to do for you to-to take it away ?" She looked hopeful. Damn Rose. Not good.

"Oh just something simple."

"Such as ?"

"I want you to carry my child." He was in front of her in half a second. He was stroking her hair and kissing her so hard I thought her lips would be swollen. She was desperately trying to escape. She was pulling and tugging. He then just let her go and backed into the bushes and whispered loud enough for me to understand.

" Think about it love. I'll get you one way or another." Then he was gone.

Dimitri was at her side in an instant, holding her, glaring at the spot where the strigoi left. Rose was in shock. I was also but I tried not to let that weakness show.

"Guardian Hathaway. What was that ?" I said.

"Nothing. He just wanted me to have sex with him. Bastard." She was lying. But I decided to let it go just this once. Something was bothering her, but I was not the person she wanted to talk to about it.

"Fine. You are dismissed."

"Can Guardian Belikov come with me ?" She wanted Belikoc over her own mother. Not that it bothered me.

"Alright. But guardian Belikov we are all to meet with Miss. Kirova around 6."

"Yes. I'll be there." Then they were off, Belikov's arm around Rose's waist.

**Okay so that was awful, I know. But I'm at a lack of ideas people ^^ Any suggestions would be helpful ! Oh and I'll try and post one or two chapters tomorrow ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while ! **

Rose's POV.

I didn't want to speak to Dimitri or Lissa about the encounter with the strigoi so I decided to go to my dorm. I just didn't get it. Why would the same strigoi who was there when a bunch of them attacked the Academy want me to have sex with him? He was a perv. But he had something I wanted. Something I didn't want. And he could get rid of it.

Suddenly I snapped into Lissa's head. She was furious. She wanted to see me but Dimitri wouldn't let her. He said I needed sleep. I didn't but I was glad he said so.

I decided to sneak out of my dorm and go take a walk. The whole sleep-during-the-day-and-live-at-night-thing could get annoying but I liked going out in the sun. I was walking near the woods when I heard a noise in the woods. I tensed and crouched down near the geround, ready to strike. What I did not expect was Dimitri coming out of the woods. He did not speak. Just came and took me in his arms.

"What did he offer you, Roza?" He whispered in my ears. Damn. I knew this was coming.

"Nothing. Dimitri , I'm confused right now and I'm not ready to talk about it right now." He looked hurt, truly hurt. And it broke my heart, but this was between me and Liss.

"Alright, but I'm always here for you." He started kissing my neck and oh my god did I ever want to tell him everything. But we don't always get what we want.

I gently pushed him off. He actually looked hurt.

"Roza, what is up with you lately ? You seem...distant." He wasn't looking at me. I put a finger under his chin and forced him to look at me.

"You came back from the dead, Dimitri. Of course I'm a little distant. I'm not even sure your real." I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. In any other case I would be embarrassed, but not now. " I killed you. I saw you die."

"Hmm. You didn't kill me, you saved me , Roza." He started wiping my tears away.

"How ?" I didn't need to explain. He would know. Just as he knew me. Sometimes even better then I knew myself. I thought back to the day when I had nearly killed Jesse with my uncontrollable rage. Well, Lissa's uncontrollable rage.

"I don't know. I woke up right next to another guardian. He saw that I was still alive and brought me back to the Academy."

"That makes no sense ! It just doesn't happen in real life !" I was on the verge of shouting. God, was I ever confused.

"You don't sound happy that I'm back ?" He looked confusingly at me.

"No it's not that. I'm glad your back. But... why you ? Out of every strigoi out there, you came back. Why ? It's so confusing."

"My beloved Roza, Do you not see ? Everything is changing." When he decided I wasn't going to awnser he kissed me lightly on the lips and walked back towards the academy. He wasn't angry with me, just confused. He didn't understand why I wasn't happier I was back. I was happy-happier than ever- but it also confused me.

I decided to finish my walk. On my way back to the academy I spotted the cabin. Our cabin. I decided it couldn't hurt to go inside. The inside looked the same as I remembered it. I yearned for those days. We had decided on our future in those days. A future that was shattered when Dimitri fell down in the cave that day. That awful, awful day. I suddenly felt my knees shaking as a sob escaped my lips. Why ? Why had this happened to me ? I just wanted to guard Lissa and love Dimitri. But nothing is ever simple. I knew that.

I woke in the cabin a while later. I had fallen alsleep on the bed in the cabin, sobbing. I knew it was some time during the day. ( well night, for humans.) I decided I needed to get up for someone was surely going to come looking for me. If they hadn't already started.

That's when I heard it. A scream. A bloodcurdling scream. I ran in the direction of the sound. I then found myself out of the boundaries of the academy. But it was too late to turn back. I ran forward until I reached a clearing. I stood in the middle of it. And on the sides stood strigoi. Many of them, maybe 12 or 13. I was surrounded.

**Next update will be soon – I swear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy Mates ^^**

Lissa's POV.

"WHERE IS SHE ?" I growled to Dimitri. He also looked confused.

"I'm sorry princess, I don't know."

"Well, FIND OUT !" Geez, when someone went missing you sent out a search party. Christian put a hand on my shoulder as if to calm me down. It worked. Alsberta then cleared her throat.

"Maybe you could use your bond. Get in her head and find out where she is."

"it doesn't work that way. She needs to have powerful feelings. Either really scared, mad, or happy. I can't feel her at all now, so she must be normal. I mean maybe she went into town or something."

"Rose wouldn't leave without telling someone where she was going, princess." Dimitri said. Damn, he had a point.

"Who last saw her ?" Alberta asked.

"I did. Near the end of the boundaries." Dimitri said.

"Where you fighting or something? Maybe she left because she was angry." Alberta asked.

Dimitri suddenly looked down. "Not really. We just talked. It wasn't happy nor angry. Anyways Lissa would sense if she was sad."

"Unless she wouldn't be sad if you two fought." Adrai spoke up. I almost forgot he was there. Almost. Dimitri glared at Adrian but decided not to pursue it further. Alberta then said to call her if anything happens and we all went our spate ways.

Christian and I decided to go to the feeders. After that we were going to our dorms when Dimitri came up to us to tell us they found something. All three of us half ran to a meeting room. To my surprise, many people were inside. We all took our sets and Kirova started.

"Right next to the boundries of the academy there is a little clearing. We found sings of trauma there. A little bit of blood and 4 strigoi bodies. We think Rose was kidnapped. She might..."

I wasn't listening anymore. I was with Rose. Well in Rose. She was sitting in a dork corner. Only one pair of red eyes were staring at her. She would have been able to kill him but she knew many more where at the other side of the door. Then it happened.

I was only faintly aware of the other's in the room staring at me. I was screaming and screaming and screaming. Not because of pain. I was screaming because I was afraid. Because Rose was afraid.

Then I was out. Back in my own head. I was panting. Everyone was staring at me.

"What happened ? Is she alright ?" Dimitri broke the silence. He was standing right next to me. Christian was holding my hand. I only then noticed I was sobbing. I took a deep breath before I answered.

"She is in a room with a strigoi. But she thinks there are a lot more on the other side of the door."

"What did the strigoi do to her?" Dimitri was worried. Very worried. So were the others. I didn't awnser.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?"Dimitri grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me a little bit. It hurt a little bit but I didn't care.

"He..he raped her."I said, barely above a whisper. Dimitri's arm fell of my shoulders as a sob escaped him lips. This wasn't like him. But we both knew things were about to change. A lot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks Everyone for suggestions and comments ! Highly appreciated ! **

**Anyone else got ideas I could use ? xo.**

Rose's POV.

It was horrible. Just horrible. Being traped in a dark, damp room and being raped. Especially if its a strigoi raping you. Those red eyes filled with pleasure by your pain. Fucking horrible.

I was trapped in the cave for a few days. Four, maybe five, I wasn't counting. The strigoi had only come to see me once so when he came in today – or tonight, I'm not sure, there are no windows here.- I was afraid. But he just sat down in front of me.

"No need to be afraid love, I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you that in about, oh 3 hours, we are going to the academy. All of us and some humans. I thought you would like to know that we are going to kill them. Every single last one." And with that he left. He closed the door behind him and left. Damn. I had to get out and warn them.

Oh god ! Of course, I should of thought of this before. Lissa. Maybe, just maybe, if she could get in my head again I could talk to her. Maybe. I don't know why the bond worked both ways now but I was glad it did. I closed my eyes and mentally screamed her name. I hoped she was there and talked about the attack. When I was done I hoped she heard. Because if she didn't then it was the end. For all of us.

About 2 hours later the strigoi came to me again. He grabed my arm without another word and dragged me out of the room. Then I noticed my surroundings. We were in an old warehouse. It looked very old, full of boxes and big metal cylinders. I had no clue what they were but it didn't matter tight now. There were about 50 stirgoi and 5 humans standing in the room. Fuck. There goes my escape plan. All the strigoi were staring as I got dragged out of the room. The thirst was clear in their eyes.

"No excaping this time, love. You are going to come watch the battle with me." He whispered in my ears.

Then we were off. In the middle of the night, in the middle of the forest. We were off to the academy. Strigoi move fast , so I was glad Dimitri taught me to run before things got so complicated. The mysterious blond strigoi ran next me me, he had tied my arms together and had put some sort of cloth in my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

About 45 minutes later I recognized where we were. A clearing. The clearing where they had trapped me before. The clearing where I had killed a few of them. But I was still no match for them all.

We slowed down and started walking to the boundries of the academy. I was behind the group now. I could always run backwards but they would stop me in an instant. That's when I noticed it. Guardians. Many guardians. Maybe 30 or 40. Also, a couple moroi. The moroi made the Strigoi look even scarier. Hungrier. Definitly hungrier. Then, in an instant, I was in the from of the pack. The blond strigoi had dragged me to the front so fast it knocked the breath out of me.

"Wow, quite a pack you have assembled here. How did you know we were coming ? Rose, did you tell them ? I'd like to know how, I thought your bond only worked one way." The strigoi said. All of a sudden I was on the ground under his foot. Damn, he was fast. He was pushing me on the ground, and god did it ever hurt. I heard a crack that I was sure could be heard across campus.

Then the pain came. I screamed. It was as if someone had ran over me with a truck. Also, the noise started, indicating a battle. The guardians had started attacking. We could win this. I knew we could. Then the blond strigoi lifted me up and whispered in my ear:

"Rose, love, I'm going to leave you here for just a minute. I want to pay a visite to the Dragomir princess. I'll be back for you soon." Then he droped me on the ground and ran towards the academy. But he couldn't get in, not with the wards.

Someone picked me up. I was unaware of who it was but they untied my hands and took the cloth out of my mouth. Why hadn't they come help me before ? I thought. Because they were surrounded. Fighting strigoi that could possibly kill many people was much more important than helping one life. And yet someone had. I was unaware of who it was. But I got up and saw the mysterious strigoi heading towards the academy. I ran after him. I was aware of all the chaos around me. Blood everywhere. But now I had to save Lissa. Then I heard someone scream my name. Pleading me to come back because I was hurt. I was aware that it was my mother. But I had to save Lissa.

I never know running could hurt so much. Every part of my body seamed to hurt. Especially my chest. But I kept running. Then I was at the academy's boundaries. So was the strigoi. But he couldn't get in. I wondered why he had come if he knew he couldn't get in. Then it hit me. He had come here, knowing I would follow, to get me alone. While everyone else was fighting for their lives, he was going to take mine, here, alone.

I cursed. I had no stake. I had nothing. The strigoi then lunged at me. I had nothing to fight back with so I dogged. It hurt so bad. I actually wanted to die for a second, but then I thought of Dimitri and Lissa. I had to fight. And I did.

I found a stake in the hand of some dead guardian on the floor. It was sad but I couldn't let it distract me. I lunged at the strigoi but he was faster. He doged and landed a small blow on my head. He could of killed me right there but he wanted this to last. So I lunged again, overtaken by my rage. He blocked and kicked me right in the stomach. It was the worst fucking pain ever. I coughed out blood, a LOT of blood. But I kept fighting. Dodging, defending and striking. He was an excellent fighter. Probably a guardian before he was turned. I didn't see any molnija marks on his neck, though. I eventually cut him on the arm. He howled in pain but kept coming at me. And he caught my arm and growled:

"Sorry love, I'm tired of this fight." And he grabed a big pointy tree branch and tried to push it through my stomach. But I was fast and managed to turn even under his grip. He did manage to push it through my arm though. God, did it ever hurt. I howled in pain and fell on the floor. Bad idea. I fell on my stomach and heard another crack. I screamed again. Louder then I had ever screamed before. The strigoi grinned and charged towards mewith the branch. Well, I never thought nature could kill me.

Right before he reached me, someone went it his way. My mother. She screamed in pain as the branch went right through her heart. Another scream. This time it was mine. My mother fell to the floor, lifeless. I was still screaming, tears streaming down my face. The strigoi just laughed and charged towards me again. I was going to die. My mother died for nothing.

But someone set him on fire. It gave me enough time to stick the stake through his hear with my good arm which thankfully was my right arm. The strigoi fell to the floor. I then noticed it was Christian who had helped me. But I didn't care. I half dragged myself to where my mother was. I fell to my knees, sobbing. I wasn't sobbing because I loved her. I wasn't sobbing because I lost her. I was sobbing because she was my mother. Because I had never left her a chance. I was crying because I had never forgiven her. Christian didn't dare come near me. He just stared, wide eyed.

I was half sobbing half screaming when the other guardians came. Only about 15 had survived. They all slowed down when the saw me and my mother. My dead mother. Only Dimitri came up to me and peeled me off my mother's body. He carefully cradled me like a child and tried to calm me down. But I wouldn't be calmed. We all went back to the academy, caring the injured, which included me. We would come back for the dead later.

I was still crying when we got to the infirmary. Lissa was there. When she saw me she gasped. I didn't blame her. I was all bloody, a branch in the arm and broken ribs. I looked awful and felt even worse. I was put on a hospital bed and they used painkillers on me. The last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep was Dimitri, unshed tears in his eyes, saying sorry. I didn't know why he was apologising. It wasn't his fault my mother had died. It was mine.

**Okidokii Revieww Pleasee ^^ xo.**

**Oh and much more hard times coming up for our Beloved Roza and Dimitrii ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Lissa's POV.

She spent the next few days in the Academy's hospital. They said she could heal on her own, and that I should help the other injured. I did.

We won the battle, but not without a cost. Never without a cost. We had lost many guardians and a couple moroi. One of the many guardians was Guardian Hathaway. Her mother.

She woke from time to time, with tears in her eyes. She always told me she would be ok. I didn't think she would. Poor her. Losing her mother. Poor Rose.

The doctor finally let her out one afternoon. I was so happy to see her alright I spent the whole afternoon with her. Dimitri had gone to the Royal Court as one of the guardians in the battle last week. The awful, awful battle.

Guardian Hathaway's burial was scheduled for Thursday, two days from now. She is going to be buried on the Academy's grounds. Whenever I tried to talk to Rose about it she would always tell me it was alright, she was cooping. I knew she was lying. She didn't miss her mother. She felt bad for her mother.

The morning of the funeral, Rose was nowhere to be found. Christian and I kept looking.

"Maybe she wants to be alone before the funeral. Maybe we should give her some space." He suggested. I agreed.

She was at the funeral. She stood near the back, and said nothing. She didn't cry. Nor did she frown. She kept a straight face on. Surprisingly many people showed up to show their respect to Guardian Hathaway. I was a rather large burial.

Near the end Rose left. I followed. I found her near the clearing where her mother died. She sat right across the line. I sat right behind her, inside the boundaries.

"I would have died for her. She didn't have to be all brave. I saw her eyes when she fell. She was afraid." Rose said. She was crying.

"She died for you." Is was all I said. It was all I had to say. She broke down, sobbing. I hugged her until only a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"I never even forgave her." She whispered. I had nothing to say to that.

We went back to the academy when it started getting dark. Her makeup , and mine for that matter, had leaked. We looked awful. But we didn't care. All of a sudden Rose looked up, up at Dimitri. He then held her. And just like that I saw her break down again. Not as much as before, but still. Dimitri meant a lot to her, I noticed at that moment. Maybe even more then I meant to her. No. We both meant a lot to her. Just in different ways.

When they finally broke apart, Rose asked him:

"What's the matter, Dimitri ?" I hadn't noticed anything wrong with him. But Rose did, and she was right. He looked sad, very sad.

"Nothing, Roza" She could tell that he was lying.

"Dimitri, please. Have I not been through enough ?" She looked desperate. Tiered.

Dimitri hesitated, then answered the one answer that could make Rose break. She was so fragile, so hurt, that I was afraid of how she would react.

"I'm leaving."

**Whatcha think ? Reviiew please ! Thanks . xo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much everyone ! I got like 4 reviews in 2 hours for my other chapter, so I decided to post another today ! Why, you lucky bums ! Thanks so much everyone ! xo.**

Rose's POV.

It was like a slap. A big nice slap. From someone with the capacity to knock the breath out of you. Make you feel all dizzy and light headed. Just like that. A slap.

"What ? What do you mean, you're leaving ? Like, for a business trip or something? Foe how long? What-" Dimitri interrupted my hysteria with a shake of his head. I never thought a simple movement from left to right could hold so much power. So much pain.

"Rose. I have been assigned to the queen. She need's my protection, or so she says. I'm sorry." He said it but didn't mean it. It was a lie. He wasn't sorry. Why wasn't he sorry? I barely noticed Lissa putting her hand on my shoulder. I was shaking. Silently sobbing.

"What-what about us?" I asked. Lissa tightened her grip on me then. Like she was afraid I would break. I wouldn't. At least I hoped not.

"I'm sorry Rose. I have to leave. It's my duty." He still didn't seem sorry.

"What about you duty to Lissa?" I asked.

"Someone else will come guard her. She will be safe as long as she is with you." He rarely ever complimented me. But this time, I didn't seem to please me.

"What about you duty to me? You PROMISED to be here for me! What about that? YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" I was screaming. I knew I was, but I didn't care. I didn't care about the passing students who stared. I didn't care about what happened to my mother. At this moment all I cared about was the way Dimitri betrayed me. Betrayed us.

"I love you, truly I do Rose. But it's over. We both knew it would never work. I wish I could stay, but this is a good opportunity for me. I don't want to turn the queen down." He stayed calm. And yet once again I wished he would betray some sign of emotion.

"Are you saying the queen is more important to you then me?" I growled. He couldn't do this. He said he loved me.

"Yes, I am. Her protection is more important then yours." He didn't show any emotion. But I sure as hell did.

"Fine ! GO OFF WITH HER ! I DONT CARE !" Well, that was one big fat lie.

HE actually looked hurt for a second, but only a second.

Everyone was staring. Even Christian and Adrian.

"Alright. It was nice working with you, Guardian Hathaway." He extended his hand for me to shake. But I didn't. Insteed I punched him. Hard. On his cheek. He would have a nasty black eye tomorrow, that was for sure. Everyone gasped. But Dimitri just stared at me, shocked.

"Yeah, sure thing Comrade." I put as much venom possible in the word comrade. He just stood, staring like a fool.

I turned on my heel and walked away. Away from the man I once loved.

Loved it ? Hated it ? Oh and no worries my friends, Dimitri will be back ^^ R&D All The Way ^^

Xo.


	15. Chapter 15

Ahh _Mercii_ so much for all the reviews, _chérries_ !

XO.

(Lovellyy ) Dimitri's POv.

She turned on her heel and walked away. Just like that. Gone.

I boarded the private academy jet that would bring me to the queen a few days later. I knew I hurt her, Rose, not the queen, but she didn't have to punch me for it. It was my choice. Not hers.

_Belikov, you idiot. You hurt her. You lost her. You love her_. Is what I told myself the whole ride to the Queen. It was true. I made a mistake. One I could never forgive myself for.

When I got off the jet I was on my way to the queen's quaters when someone came up to see me. Someone I was not expecting, at all.

"You hurt her. She barely ever smiles. She refuses to let anyone touch her, but she stays strong. She never cries and always tries her best for Lissa. If I were you, I would have given you a hell of a lot more than a black eye." He said.

I agreed. She took my..betrayal rather well. Ha ! Well was one way to put it ! My eye hurt sometimes, probably more then when Rose got one, but I didn't blame her for giving it to me. I broke her. Shattered her heart. And I felt worse than I ever felt in my whole life. Partially because I hurt her, partially because I still cared for her.

"Adrian, wait. I want you to...I want you to find a way to let her love you. You can care for her and make her happy. You are a much better candidate then I am. Let her love you. Make her love you." Wow. I was proud of myself. That was probably the hardest thing I have ever said. Well, apart from lying for Rose. But that was for a good reason. A reason she could NEVER find out. EVER. Adrian just glared at me and walked away. I knew he would do it though.

When I approached the Queen's dorm, I turned around and speed out into the forest surrounding the castle. Only when I was past the wards did I stop. I stood there panting when came out.

"Did you do what I asked ?" He said.

"Yes. I did. Now leave her alone."I growled.

"Ya, maybe." He snickered.

"We had a promise. Now leave Rose ALONE !" I shouted. God, did I ever hate this man. Well, this strigoi.

**Wow ! another shocker ^^ He He ! Okay so I need ideas, bad. I know only awful writers have no idea. But seriously, if anyone has ANY ideas who the strigoi is, I would be delighted to hear them**

**Xo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, Three Chapters in one weekend. Why, you lucky bums.

Eddie's POV.

About a week after Belikov left I saw him. He stood right outside the wards, half hidden behind a tree. He was staring at our group. We were talking a walk. Lissa decided to stay at the Academy for a while more. She liked it here. Many other graduates stayed here also. We didn't want to leave yet because of all the strigoi.

Anyways, he was staring at us. Well, to be precise, he was staring at Rose. He wore dark sunglasses, which is very unusual because it was night time. He also wore gloves and a hat. I had no clue who he was, maybe a guardian on duty so I didn't pay him much attention. Mistake number one on my part. I should have mentioned him to some other guardians. It would of saved us a lot of trouble.

The next time I saw him he was standing behind the wards, again. He wore the same dark outfit. I was with Rose then. We were talking about some guardian stuff. He just stared at Rose. Rose didn't notice him. I did. When I asked Rose if she saw anything behind the wards, she laughed, grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the academy calling me a chicken.

Rose was dealing with Belikov's...betrayal as she called it rather well. I never saw her cry, though she was always weary around men. Except for me and Christian. She never mentioned Dimitri, but you could tell she thought about him a lot. No, yearned for him a lot.

About 2 weeks after Belikov left I saw him again. I decided to confront him and see what his problem was. Guardians aren't supposed to be that... weird.

But once I got out of the wards he ran away. Just like that. I then knew he wasn't a guardian. Maybe a human, curious to see vampires. It was possible. But never had it crossed my mind that it could be a strigoi. Mistake number two on my part.

"Ah , come ON Eddie. Don't tell me your chiken." Rose chanted.

"I am not. I just don't think it is such a good idea to go there. The guardians won't like it." I said. It was our day off today, me and Rose. I was guarding Lissa with her, but also another older guardian was helping. Lissa went shopping today so her older guardian was assigned to her.

"Well, we are guardians now also, in case you have forgotten. So come one, just one little walk outside of the wards." She said. Rose has been less carful since Belikov left. I think she want to feel...alive again, so she acts restless. I didn't tell her that though. She had been through enough, with her mom and Belikov.

So we went out into the forest for a walk. Nothing happened. I didn't see the mysterious man.

Afterwards I convinced Rose that I wanted to go to her mother's tombstone. I didn't really want to but I think she needed it. So we sat near her tombstone, not saying anything. I was so busy thinking about Rose's mother's tragic death that I didn't bother to look around. Mistake number three on my part. In the forest, right across the wards, was the man. Rose and I noticed him at the same time.

Rose got up and grabbed her stake. I did the same. We were ready. Or so we thought.

"She was a wonderful women, was she not? strong, kind, courageous and also wonderful in bed." The strigoi grinned. Who the hell was he ?

"Who are you? How dare you speak of my mother like that, you son of a bi-" She was cut short when she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. The strigoi then took of his glasses to show us his blood red eyes. He was strigoi. Strigoi with magic? Impossible. Only moroi had magic. And even if he was moroi before, he could not of kept him magic, could he?

I was at Rose's side in an instant, trying to calm her down. But she was choking. She had no air.

Then it stopped. She fell, gasping for air. She would be alright. The strigoi didn't kill her. Yet.

Rose looked up at him and stared at him as though he were a monster. He was.

"Ah come one Rosemarie, don't act all surprised." He grinned.

"How ... do you...know my name ?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Come on, don't you think I would know my own daughters name ?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow ! 100 Reviewss ! Thanks so much everyone ^^**

**My story feels loved. :D**

**Xo.**

Lissa's POV.

I was in the cafeteria with Christian when he came running into the room, panting. He was covered in dirt, with blood on his mouth. I gasped. He was looking for someone. Me.

He spotted me and gave me a hand sign to follow him. When I didn't Eddie said the only words that would make me come.

"It's Rose."

Then, Christian, Eddie and I were running towards the guardian's dorms. Eddie kept telling me he would tell me what happened to Rose later. I agreed. Why waste time, right?

We walk into the guardian's meeting room in the middle of a conference. Well, that's what it looked like. Alberta, DImitri, Kirova and many others were sitting around a table. Once I saw Dimitri I glared at him. He was supposed to be with the queen. The queen, whom he picked over Rose.

"What is the meaning of this ?" Miss Kirova said, standing up.

Eddie, still panting, started taking.

"It's Rose. We were at her mothers tombstone,and thisguycameandhewastorturingherwithairandthen-" Miss. Kirova stopped his hysteria. I have never seen him this uncalm. It was odd.

"What about Rose?" Dimitri asked. I snapped then.

"How dare you? Like you even care. You are a-" I stopped myself. I had gone too far.

"It's not what you think, Princess." Dimitri said softly. He was staring at the ground. I decided to let it go. It wasn't any of my business and Rose was in trouble.

"Rose. We were at her mother's tombstone when this guy I had seen watching her for a couple of weeks came up to us. I then noticed he was strigoi. He said he was her father. He could use magic, also. He then asked her to go with him. She did. She just told me she would kill me if I followed her. It wasn't like her at all. I don't know much about compulsion, but I think he might of used some."

I felt as though my head was about to explode. Many things in Eddie's speech bothered me. A lot. The fact that Rose went to her mother's tombstone with Eddie and wouldn't go with me. The fact that a strigoi could use magic. The fact that he could use powerful compulsion. Very powerful because Rose would never leave with a strigoi and threaten to kill Eddie. And the fact that the Strigoi said he was her father.

Suddenly, I felt very very tiered and dizzy. The last thing I remembered before everything turned black was the way Dimitri looked after Eddie's speech. He looked scared. Angry. Concerned. He looked as though he still loved Rose.

**Okay, So this chapter isn't so good, but like 4 chapters in one weekend pretty much takes up all you imagination. I'll try and update sometime this week.**

**Xo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lissa's POV.

We searched for her. After 4 days many gave up hope. Others didn't. So we held a meeting to decided whether to give up.

"She is not coming back. I know her. She would have come back if she wanted to." Guardian Petrov said. He was my guardian. Well, one of my guardians.

I was about to disagree with him, but Dimitri beat me to it.

"You do NOT know her. She will come back. I know she will. So if you aren't going to say anything useful keep your mouth shut." He snapped. I agreed with him.

"Well, can't you use your bond, princess ?" Kirova suggested.

"No the bond is one way. I have no clue why it worked last time. Maybe because she was VERY desperate for me to get into her mind. I have no clue." I sighed.

Miss. Kirova then dismissed us. She said it was wrong to keep so many guardians searching for her. They had to stay here.

I was very angry with this and kept discussing it with Christian and Eddie about it. I could tell Eddie felt guilty, but he did the right thing. If Rose was...dead... then he would have died also if he had followed her. Losing one life is better than losing two.

Dimitri then came up to me and asked me if he could speak with me. I agreed. I was still angry with him but he is the one who has dedicated all his time to finding Rose.

We sat near the church.

"I left to protect her." He said.

"Why ? Was she in danger?" I whispered.

"Yeah. A strigoi- I'm assuming the same one who said he was her father- told me he would hurt her unless I left. And also I would be placing you life in danger, princess." He was staring at the ground. He really did look sad. I then noticed that Dimitri and Rose would do whatever to protect each other. Because they loved one another. Not a crush. True love, one you can't ignore. They were part of one another.

"She will forgive you. She probably would have even if you left without a reason."

"Maybe. But I don't think I can forgive myself. If I had stayed she wouldn't be missing now."

He looked broken. Just as she had when he left. I took his hand in my. Not a sign of love, but a sign of friendship. We got up and walked towards the dorms.

"She will come back. I know it." I whispered. He just held my hand tighter. His hand felt good, but nothing like Christian's felt.

"I know." He whispered and squeezed my hand. He then let go and walked towards his dorm as I walked towards mine.

**Loved it ? Hated it ? I think Lissa and Dimitri could be great friends, so I might develop their relashionship more. Nothing romantic though.**

**Xo.**


	19. Chapter 19

Lissa's POV. ( Again, I know )

We decided to leave early Sunday morning. It has been about 2 weeks since Rose left, so I was going shopping today to get my mind off things. Petrov is going to be my guardian for the trip. Christian, Dimitri and Eddie are coming as friends.

My relationship with Dimitri has improved tremendously since Rose disappeared. We both knew now she wasn't coming home, but we never gave up hope. He was like my big brother.

We were walking towards the mall when it happened. Strigoi. Maybe 4 or 5 of them. We weren't in a crowded part of town, so it would be surprising if someone saw them.

Petrov vharged at them, as Dimitri stayed in front of Christian and me. Eddie was helping Petrov out. Christian was burning the ones that came to close. But there were so many. Whenever Petrov or Eddie injured one, Another attacked them.

Then she came. She was dressed in black tight clothes. She looked like an assassin, with a mask. Clearly a girl, maybe human or damphir.

She charged at the first strigoi. Slashing, with a stake she stabbed him in the heart after about 4 moves. She dogged another one's attack and twisted and turned until she had an opening. She stuck the stake in his stomach, then softly slided it out and stuck it in his heart. She was amazing.

When none remained she made a run for it. I couldn't see her face clearly because of the mask but she had long dark hair and brown eyes. Like Rose.

Dimitri noticed this at the same time and ran after her, blocking her path. She was trapped. But, she surprised us by jumping on the ledge on the building. But, while climbing up, she lost her balance. Dimitri was fast and grabbed her by the foot. They both fell to the ground, Dimitri on top.

"Who are you?" He barked. He didn't dare ask if it was Rose, because if it wasn't ..well it wouldn't be good.

The lady tensed. Dimitri then took her mask off. It was her.

"Rose?" He whispered as he got off her.

She didn't look at any of us. She just nodded. I ran up to her and hugged her, tears in my eyes. She didn't hug back. She just kept whispering something inaudible.

"What is it, Rose?" I said. She was scaring me.

"Sorry. I am so so sorry, Lissa." She sobbed. I had no clue why she was apologizing, so I backed away from her.

"Sorry for what, Rose?" I whispered.

" I'm sorry for killing your family." She said. She was shaking.

"What? How? They died in the car, remember?"I only faintly noticed Christian's hand on my shoulder.

" My father. He used compulsion on you father, who was driving the car, to pretend to lose control of the car and crash. Lissa, I am so sorry." She said. Dimitri stayed at my side, not sure whether to comfort Rose.

"Why would he do that?" I whispered.

"He was strigoi at the time. He had magic. I don't know how, but his compulsion was VERY strong. He didn't need to be looking at you father. He wanted me to turn with him. He knew you were the biggest reason I wouldn't turn. SO he tried to kill you. He would of just bit me right before I died." She whispered, the tears coming down faster.

I just stood there dumbstruck. I wasn't mad at Rose, but she clearly though I was. I took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Come back with us." I said. She was hesitant. But she finally nodded and we made our way to the car, me holding her tight the whole way back to the academy.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks so much Everyone ^^

Christian's POV. ( Rose's POV Next Chapter ^^ )

She was held captured. Then she killed the strigoi who was her father, and also her kidnapper. That was our story for where she was these past days. It was our cover story. Not entirely a lie, she did kill her father.

"I want to go see her." Lissa stated when we had been back for about 4 days. We were walking out of the church, on Sunday. Rose had kept to herself since we had been back and I had convinced Lissa to leave her alone for a while. But now Lissa was set on seeing her, so I agreed.

We were walking hand-in-hand when we saw her. She was sitting near her mother's tombstone with Eddie, hand-in-hand. He was the only one she would really talk to. They had become good friends, those two. Just as Belikov and Lissa had.

For all I know Rose didn't talk to Dimitri either. I guess she was still mad.

Lissa sat next to Rose and pulled me down with her. Rose didn't talk to us, though I could see her hand tightening on Eddie's.

"It wasn't you fault, I don't blame you. I forgive you." Lissa said, staring right into Rose's eyes.

"I don't forgive myself, Lissa. He killed your family because he wanted me." She whispered.

" But you didn't know. And you killed him. You even got a_ Molnija_ mark. Your an amazing guardian and even more amazing as a friend."

"It's not about the marks, Lissa. I killed my mother...indirectly. And then my father. I just cant do it anymore. I killed my whole family, and yours. I can't fucking do it anymore Lisaa." She said. She was shaking, and Lissa put a comforting arm around her.

" You did the right thing. And you mother died for you. You didn't kill her, it was her choice." Lissa said, staring at the grave.

Rose said nothing. After what seemed like hours of silence, Lissa finally broke it.

"He did it for you. He didn't mean what he said." She whispered.

"I know how my mother died. She was one the best guardians because she didn't care. She loved nothing but her job. But then I came alone, and even though I was a bitch to her, she still loved me. And she died. She died because she loved me. I can't let myself love anyone if I want to protect you, Lissa."

" Your wrong." Lissa said after a while. " What about me ? Eddie ? Even Christian ? You're not like your mom. Love makes you strong. You have friends and someone who loves you very much. You have us. Love isn't going to be your downfall, but you salvation." She said. Something flashed in her eyes. She was so sure about this. About Rose.

Rose just hugged her. Yeah, things were changing, but some things stay the same, no matter what.

"Maybe not Christian. Nope. I don't love him." She said, and surprised us all by laughing. It was contagious. Soon all of us were laughing. I didn't know why. Maybe because we were all alive and safe. Because we each had each other.

" Forgive him. He hasn't even forgiving himself yet." Lissa said. Our laughing stop instantly. We all know who she was talking about. Belikov.

Rose just stared into the sky and whispred " yeah. I think I will." She said. It was a simple statement, and her voice betrayed no emotion, but her eyes did. She longed for him. Cared for him. And loved him more than anything else in this world. Well, As much as she loved Lissa.

And just like that, things were back to normal. Yeah sure, we had a lot of things to figure out, but we were together, and that is all that mattered.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose's POV.

It was right after a guardian meeting that he came up to me. I was with Eddie, talking battle tips. It had been exactly one week since I had been back, exactly one week since I killed my father.

"May I speak to you for a minute, Guardian Hathaway ?" He asked hesitantly. He called me Guardian Hathaway. It was weird, I didn't like it.

"Yeah. See ya later Eddie." I said. Dimitri was already nearly out of the door when I caught up.

We walked for a little while in silence.

"I"m sorry." He whispered. He wouldn't look at me. He stared ahead.

"Sorry for what ? I know why you did it. You knew that strigoi was coming after me, and you tried to stop him...even if it meant hurting me." I replied. He still wouldn't look me in the eye.

" That's no excuse. Roza, the way you looked when I said you didn't matter to me...It was awful. I considered telling you right there about the stirgoi, but I didn't. And then he kidnapped you. I should have stayed, to protect you. I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry." He said, his faint Russian accent adding to his pain. I put my hand on the side of his cheek and made him look at me. He looked surpised by my touch.

"Don't be. I forgive you. But I do have one thing to ask, did the queen really offer you a post as her guardian?" I asked. I was curious.

"Yes. She did. But I rejected it. When I was...away, I was taking personal time. Well, that was my excuse. But when word that you were kidnapped reached me...I came back." His warm brown eyes burned with hatred and sadness. He didn't complete me. He was part of me, just as I was part of him.

I leaned in, smelling his aftershave. He seemed to lean in also, but hesitantly. It was clear he hasn't forgiving himself yet for what he said to me. I then pushed my lips on his, and it was like a fire burned inside me. Never, since he got back from being strigoi, had we stayed apart this long. And I couldn't stand it anymore.

Our kiss intensified as he put one hand on my lower back and pulled me towards him. His other hand rested on my shoulder. I put my hands through his hair. I was aware of nothing else but us. Nothing else mattered. Just us. Forever. Always.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay, Another Update , Sorry its Been So Long. School And My Books Keep Me Busy. **

Dimitri's POV.

I woke up in my room. I usually wasn't very groggy in the morning, so it surprised me that I couldn't think very clearly. I got out of bed, after carefully removing Rose's arms from around my waist, and went to the washroom. I had dark circles under my eyes. I hadn't slept well in a while. Tonight, I had.

I went back to sit at the edge of the bed. Rose was beautiful when she slept. She would twist and turn a lot, but she never woke up. Her hair was a mess, but also so very natural. She looked cold, what with not wearing any clothes or anything, so I pulled the cover up to her chin, kissed her forehead and got dressed. I was on duty today.

On my way to my post, I thought of Rose. I didn't understand how she could forgive me after what I had done, but I wasn't one much for complaining when things went in my favour.

"Dimitri !" Lissa cried, from across the hall. It was 6 in the morning. What was she doing up ?

"Princess. How are you today ?" I asked. She wore a light tan sweater and jeans. I always noticed what she wore, but never Rose. That was probably because I could never seem to take my eyes off her face, her lovely, lovely face.

"I'm good. Christian is at the feeders. Do you know where Rose is? She isn't in her room. I thought maybe she would be with you." She asked. She looked....nervous, as though something was troubling her.

"Ya, she's sleeping. Is something wrong? Why do you want to see her so early?"I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Hey, do you think you could arrange for a jet to bring us up to the Royal Court this weekend? I really need to speak to the queen and Christian's aunt wants to see us. Did you know that-" I stopped listening to her after about a minute.

Rose was coming out of the cafeteria, clearly looking for someone. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, and I could see her _monija _marks clearly. Eventually, she spotted us and started walking walking towards us, flashing me her biggest smile.

She finally reached us and eagerly took my hand.

"Hey." She said. She was looking straight into my eyes, and god, did she ever look beautiful.

"Hey." Before I could say more, Lissa asked her if Rose would go to the court with her to see the queen because Lissa wanted to talk college options with her.

"Seriously? You can go anywhere you want, and I'll come with. You don't need that son-of-a-bi-"She was cut off by Lissa and my stern looks. She just turned around and muttered something unintelligible while walking towards the cafeteria.

But she was cut of by Christian.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked her. She was clearly surprised.

"Heu...sure." She agreed. She gave my a quick smile and walked after Christian, who was already down the hall.

The rest of the day was really long. Nothing interesting happened. Only when I was off duty did Lissa come up to me. I gave her a quick bow and asked her what I could do for her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come and look for Christian and Rose with me. They have been gone for a while now." She asked. She was worried, that much I could tell. I could see unshed tears in her eyes. Last time Rose disappeared, it had a huge affect on her. I took her hand, a friendly gesture, and she held a tight grip on my.

Lissa was a really nice person, and I felt as though it was my...duty to make her feel safe. I guess that's just because I care about her. A lot. She felt like a little sister to me.

We didn't need to search much before we found them. They were in the forest, near the wards. When we saw them, Lissa gasped. I just stared, to shocked to make a sound.

Christian was on the ground, Rose on top of him, her mouth on his neck. He had his legs around her, and his hands were on her chest. His shirt was open, and her blouse was partially open at the top.

When Lissa gasped, Rose jumped off him and cursed. She then looked at her half open shirt and Christian, and quickly pulled her shirt up.

"It's not what it looks. I swear." She said. Christian was on his feet also, staring at Lissa's face.

"Oh really? Then what does it look like?"Lissa growled. She then turned on her heel and walked away. Christian followed, having to run to catch up to her.

"Please. Dimitri, it isn't....I wasn't..." She stopped and reached for me. I shrugged away. I then turnedaway and left, leaving Rose, my love, staring after me.

I knew I hurt her, but how could she do this to me? To us?

Okidokii, so wow...next chapter will be about what REALLY happened to Rose and Christian. Should I do it in Christians or Rose's POV?

Xo.


	23. Chapter 23

**I love each and every one of you, but I cannot make everyone happy, therefore this chapter will be from Christian's POV. But next one will be Roza, promise.**

**Sorry. Xo.**

Christian's POV.

I brought Rose to one of the more...private parts of the academy. I thought we might get in...trouble, if anyone saw us. Especially Lissa. She would be mad.

I wasn't sure Rose would do this with me, but I needed her to help me with this. She was the best in this type of thing.

In the clearing, she just stared at me, clearly surprised.

"What is this about, Christian?" She asked, the insecurity clear in her voice.

"What? Am I not allowed to speak to my girlfriend's best friend? Is it really that odd?"I asked. I was beating around the bush, but so what? When she gave me a stern look I finally told her why she was here. My request didn't even seem to shock her.

"I knew this was coming. You want Lissa to be safe, even if it's just with you. That's good. But I don't think other guardians would like this, so we gotta keep it secret, alright?"She asked.

"Ya. Sure. That's great. So, when do we start?"

"Now. Run for about a half hour. Oh and wake me when you're done."She grinned at me. I could tell she was trying to be in a....guardian mode, but she wasn't succeeding much. I did what I was told though.

It was hot, running around, so I unbuttoned my shirt a little bit. By the time Ii was done I was panting.

"Why did I have to run? I want to learn to fight, not run. What does running serve?"I asked.

'Nothing really. You can run on your own time if you want to be in top shape, but I just wanted to see when you would break down." Ah. Typical Rose Hathaway behaviour.

We started with dodging first, which wasn't bad. Attacking was...more difficult though. I was glad she didn't try and punch me to hard. I was still sore after about 3 hours though. We were both sweating, and her shirt had fallen down near the top. She also reminded me that next time, we would have to wear proper clothing.

"Okay. Now I am going to be a strigoi, and try to bite you. Since you have no stake, you have to avoid my teeth as best as you can. Got it? Oh, and no fire allowed."She was grinning in amusement as my enthusiasm disappeared after her No Fire rule.

She came at me fast, dodging my punch. She came around from the back and tried to bite my neck, but I spun around and swung my legs around for her to fall. She didn't fall. She jumped up and landed on top of me. She then tried to bite my neck. I put my legs around her to prevent her from slamming me to hard against the ground. I pushed against her, struggling as her lips finally touched my neck. A sign of victory...for her.

That's when I heard Lissa gasp. Rose jumped up as if I had burned her.

Shit. Belikov and Lissa. I was about to explain what we were doing here, but Lissa's expression stoped me. She though something diffrent then what really happened. She thought wrong.

Ah shit.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose's POV.

The next 2 weeks past in a blur. Everyday I would guard Lissa, but she never as much as looked at me. Everytime I tried to explain, she would walk away. She treated Christian the same. Dimitri....well I hadn't seen much of Dimitri. The times I had he was always with a group of guardians, trying not to look at me. He always kept his distance from me.

The rumour got out. I don't know how, unless Lissa had told someone. I didn't think Dimitri had told, so I was guessingit was Lissa. So everywhere I went a chorus of whispers past. Every once and a while someone would shout "Blood Whore!" I could deal with the laughing, but blood whore was just plain wrong.

I was in the cafeteria when Ralf came up to me. They were still at the academy, probably to chicken to go somewhere less safe.

"Hey! Hathaway, heard you weren't doind anything tonight. How about you and me get together babe?" He snickered and put his arm around my waist. I pushed him off.

"Blood whore." He said. He was grinning now. I was aware of the other students watching.

Then, I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Ralf." I said sand turned my back on him. He then grabbed my waist again and all the self-control I had gained in the last 2 weeks vanished. I turned around, growling. I pounced on him, and we went flying into a table. By now the whole cafeteria was watching.

"You know what, why don't you come around tonight? The gym, say...9? Oh wait, or are you to chicken?" I stood over him, grinning. This was typical Rose Hathaway behaviour, maybe with more violence but still.

"bitch." He mumbled. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I grabbed him up from his shirt.

"What did you call me?" I asked. I knew if I took this too far, I would probably never guard Lissa again, but she paid no attention to me so why not enjoy myself a little?

" Hathaway. What do you think you're doing?" A voice boomed in the cafeteria. Shit. Dimitri.

I slowly let go of Ralf.

"I' m not done with you."I whispered in his ear then stormed out of the cafeteria. I was only aware of someone behind me when I was at my dorm.

"What do you want, Belikov? I asked. I tried to get my voice to sound cool, but the fact the Dimitri was behind me was distracting. I knew he only came to scream to me about being a good guardian and blah-blah-blah. Fuck that. Normally, I would guard Lissa with my life, but she hated me now, so what was the point? I knew that is it came down to her life or mine, I would do anything in my power to make sure she lived. I just wasn't sure she would do the same for me.

"What were you doing, that night in the clearing?" Dimitri's voice brought me back to reality. I was shocked. What did her care?

"nothing."I simply stated. I started opening the door to my dorm, but Dimitri was blocking my path.

"Rose. Honestly, what were you doing? I know what Lissa thinks you were doing but...that's just not like you. Please Rose, explain."His voice was frustrated, but also calm. I thought maybe I could lie to him, but I wanted to explain so bad. I wanted his so bad. I wanted him back.

"I was teaching Christian to fight." I was looking at my shoes. I was aware of Dimitri letting out a long breath, then his finger was on my chin. I never thought such a small tough could hold all the power in the world. It was then that I knew how much I needed him. Sure, I knew that before, but now the feeling was so much stronger. I needed-no-wanted forced me to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Rose?"His eyes were warm, and relieved.

"I thought you would be mad. Moroi shouldn't learn how to fight."I said. His expression was thoughtful for a moment, then he laughed. God, had I ever missed his laugh. His magical, musical laugh. He rarely ever laughed.

"You thought I would be mad? Rose, things are changing now. I think it's a wonderful thing for moroi to learn to defend them. I brought it up at a few meetings, but the others think it is dangerous for moroi, if they know how to fight, how do we know they won't try and hunt strigoi down?"

"Honestly?" I asked. He smiled again and nodded. That was when I kissed him.

Our kiss started like many others, his lips were enthusiastic. Then, it intensified. His wanted more. I did also. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. He then brought me to the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hellow Everybodyy ^^ Got something really cute planned in the next chapters. **

**Xo.**

Lissa's POV.

I was shocked. That was the first emotion that ran through my veins when Rose told me what she was doing with Christian that night. It wasn't right for moroi to learn to fight...was it?

Then, the guilt consumed me. I mentally slapped myself for thinking there was something between Rose and Christian.

"OH! Oh, Rose, Im so sorry! Truly, I am so,so sorry!" I wailed. She just smiled as I slammed into her. I just spent the last weeks hating my best friend for something she didn't do. I could feel the tears streaming down my face,

"It's alright Liss. I don't blame you. I mean, you have reason to me mad." She mumbled the last part. I was confused. We had just solved this whole mess, why would I be mad?

"What do you mean?"I asked her.

"Well...wit you family and all...Lissa, I'm sorry about that I-" I cut her off.

"Don't. Please don't Rose. It wasn't your fault. Please understand that. I'm not mad."

"Okay. Yeah sure." She gave me a smile. I knew that she hadn't forgiven herself yet.

I almost forgot about Christian, Eddie and Dimitri until Christian cleared his throat. I slammed into him, kissing his neck. He didn't seem to mind that I was angry at him. He put his arms around my waist, and I swear, that action held all the power in the world for me. He then pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and willing, and that was all I needed to keep going.

"Heu...no offense but could you do that someplace more...private?"She asked, grinning.

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks, but Christian just kept kissing me.

"Whatever. I'm out. Eddie, it's your shift now, right?" She asked Eddie. I was so glad I had gotten Rose and Eddie as my guardians. I loved them both so much. I saw Eddie nod from the corner of my eye. But I had other things on my mind.

"Lissa, why did you tell people about what you saw in the clearing?" She asked me before she left, startling me.

"I didn't."I said confused.

"Oh...well neither did we...Anyways, bye Lissa." She waved.

I was aware of Dimitri and Rose leaving. I broke away from Christian to wave at Rose, but she was already gone, holding Dimitri's hand. They were so perfect together.

I knew me and Christian couldn't do anything private with Eddie around, so we decided to go for a walk.

When we were near the wards and Eddie was far away enough to not hear us, I gathered up my courage to talk to Christian.

"I want to learn too." I simply said, waiting for Christian's reaction.

I saw many emotions cross his face but he settled on amused.

"You want t learn how to fight? Why? Do you think you are going to face off any strigoi soon?" He asked in his sarcastic voice. Don't get me wrong, I loved Christian with all my heart. He was the most amazing lover...well ever. But he had a tendency of taking things unseriously.

"I just want to be prepared." I stated, aware of how my voice sounded. I was determined, and nothing could stop me.

**Sorry, that chapter kinda sucked. Next one will be much better...hopefully ^^**

**Xo.**


	26. Chapter 26

Rose's POV.

I was walking with Dimitri, worrying about how someone could have seen me and Christian in the clearing, when I noticed Dimitri's facial expression.

He was in though, I was guessing about the same thing I was thinking. I could never have been so wrong. So off.

"Rose, can I have a minute?" He asked me. What a silly question. He could have every minute, every hour of my time if he wanted to. But I nodded to him. Instead of speaking to me he leaded me into the forest. Towards our cabin, I noticed. Only when we were inside did he speak to me.

He looked nervous. He was running his hand through his hair, supporting my nervous theory. It was rare that Dimitri was nervous, very rare. I didn't ask any questions in fear that it would make him more nervous.

"Do you love me? Truly love me?" He asked. We were sitting on the bed, me on his lap. I turned around to look at him. He was serious.

"Of course, why do you ask?" I was confused. This wasn't like him.

"Well, I love you also. More than anything. You have come and stolen my heart like no other women has. You mean everything to me." He was struggling for words. He was so nervous, that I found myself sweating. My palms were clammy and wet. I rubbed them against my jeans.

"Just spit it out, comrade." I said. Sarcasm was my favourite way to deal with stress at times. Dimitri took a deep breath and asked me the one question that could hold all the power in the world. He got down to one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway...Roza, my Roza...I promise to love you forever and always, with all my heart. Roza, will you marry me?" His voice was hesitant as he struggled for words, but he was also trying so hard to sound calm.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. The way he said my name...and the way he asked me to marry him, with his beautiful Russian accent...oh god.

Suddenly, I felt very, very dizzy. Dimitri held the most beautiful ring out to me. It was a delicate gold band, so beautiful, so simple. But the most stunning part of the ring was the engraved word. _Roza_. Then ring had _Roza_ engraved on it.

"Look, Roza. I don't expect an answer right now, but I-" But I caught him off as my lips slammed into his. When I finally pulled away, I was gasping for breath.

"Yes." I whispered into his ear. "Yes, I will marry you, Dimitri." The words I just were so magical I thought I might faint.

Dimitri looked shocked, but recovered quickly. He, still on one knee, gently slid the ring on my second finger on my left hand. He then looked me right in the eyes, and whispered the most beautiful sound in the world. It filled my mind and intoxicated all my thoughts. My name. He whispered my name.

He then kissed my ring, then my hand, placed sweet kisses all the way up my arm unto he reached my ear.

"I love you, my beloved Roza." Was the last thing I hear before he filled my world with such pleasure that it turned out to be the happiest night of my life.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okidokii, So I'm a track athlete in sport etude, and we had an awful hard week of workouts. So , to sum it up, my butt is killing me, and I don't know if it hurts more standing or sitting. Because I luv yall so big, I chose to sit on my couch and write for you. **

**Xo.**

Dimitri's POV.

Once something so big happens to you, it changes you. Permanently.

The love of my life had agreed to marry me and I couldn't be happier. Something like that makes you appreciate the little things.

I was walking towards the school after I spent the night with Rose. It was early, and Rose was still sleeping when I left. I decided to go eat breakfast with the other guardians. I knew I would have to tell them about me and Rose, but I wanted Rose to be alright with telling them. I also didn't know how.

I then had to go on duty, walking around the academy making sure everybody was "safe". Don't they know that nobody's safe anymore?

It then started raining. The most beautiful, refreshing rain I have ever experienced. It wasn't big drops, but small misty ones. It rarely ever rained here, so it felt good to feel the raindrops tickling my back and soaking my hair. I was completely soaked.

Most students ran indoors then, but one remained. Her long hair was wet, and she didn't seem to mind. She just twirled around, her hair forming a halo around her beautiful face. She was smiling, and god was it ever stunning. She was twirling around like a little girl.

"Rose! Come on!" I heard Lissa call to her. It was hard to see, the rain was coming down so hard.

The stunning dancing girl then saw me, and smiled. She didn't seem to notice Lissa calling her name. She just made her way towards me, beautiful as ever. She held her hand out to me, and I found myself eagerly taking it. I put my arms around her waist, smiling down at her. I could see her ring glowing on her hand, it resembled her so well.

Then, all coherent thoughts vanished as her lips pressed lightly onto mine. I could taste her beauty, her strength. I felt a moan escape my lips. I could never control myself around her, no matter how hard I tried.

My other hand found hers, and we stood in the heavy rain, soaking wet. But we didn't care. We were together at last.

**Okay, I know Im ruining the ending now, but I need help. When you first create your account, they ask you if you want an e-mail when something gets added in one of your favourite stories, right ? Ya well, I denied, and I want to accept now. Anyone of my dear readers know how to help me change it ? Thankss ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**This Chapter is dedicated to the lovely **_**Miz363**_** for helping me with my questions last chapter ^^**

**Thanks so much !**

**Xo.**

Rose's POV.

We were on the academy's private jet, on our way to the moroi royal court. Lissa had finally made a decision to go stay there for good. She still isn't sure if she wants to go to college yet or just stay at the court with tudors. I was all for the college idea. Hot boys, other students and cafeteria food. Not that I would do much flirting with anyone, what with me being married and everything.

Married. I wasn't all for the marriage thing at the age of 18, but hey, I loved Dimitri and wanted to make it official. I still hadn't told Lissa yet. I would have to find the perfect moment. And that moment turned out to be when we were unpacking.

Lissa had a huge room with a private bathroom attached. She even had a kitchen. Hell, it was like a really big apartement. And much, much more expensive then any apartment I have ever seen. I was staying in the guardian part of the court. No moroi was guarded here at the court, but guardians were always patrolling. I had to patrol 3 nights a week. I wasn't so excited about the night patrol, but it was much better than day ones. Dimitri had 4 days a week and 2 nights.

"So heu Lissa, how is it going with Christian?" I asked as I was unpacking her clothes and putting them into her closet, which was probably bigger then my old dorm. Real smooth Rose.

"Ha! Why don't you tell me? He's kinda upset that Adrian will be staying here, but besides that it's alright." Her musical laugh filled the room.

Adrian. He decided to come stay here so he could continue training with Lissa. He didn't really flirt with me much anymore, and I was glad he understood all we could be was friends.

"Lissa, I have something to tell you." I mentally slapped myself. Why was I so nervous?

I could feel the curiosity through our bond. A knock at the door interrupted what I was about to say. I opened the door and nearly slammed it right back. Christian. Great.

Christian didn't even seem to notice me. He just walked straight up to Lissa and kissed her. I pretended to barf, which got me two glares

"So, Rose, what did you want to tell me?" She asked, Christians arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Heu, nothing. I'll just go and unpack." I then practically ran out the door.

My room was on the second floor at the end of a long hallway. Great, stairs to walk up. You'd think they would have elevators. Pff !

When I had successfully opened my door and thrown my bag on the floor did I let myself look around the room. It was like Lissa's room but much less expensive and big. Definitely less big. And there was no kitchen, just a bathroom. Guardians would all eat downstairs, like a cafeteria but only for guardians. I groaned.

I then threw myself on the bed, without looking in the bathroom. The bed was big, which was a plus.

"What? Not happy to see me?" A voice asked from the bathroom. I nearly fell of the bed. I didn't think anyone else was in here. I knew the voice instantly. Dimitri.

"S'not that." I said into my pillow. I was surprised Dimitri had even heard me.

"Then what is it?" He asked. When I failed to answer he said "Don't like our room?" His voice was amused.

" Not really, I mean it could use some work but-" then it hit me. He said our room. Not my room, but OUR room. I instantly perked up.

I sat up, nearly hitting my head on the ceiling. The walls were terribly low.

"Our room? As in, you and me?" I asked. I heard his musical laugh from across the bathroom door. Then door then opened, and Dimitri came out. His hair was wet, hanging down to his shoulders. He wore his old sweat pants. His chest was bare. Oh god.

"Yes, our room." He said. I slowly took my eyes off his chest to look him in the eyes. He was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back. It was late, so I was guessing he was getting ready for bed. He was on duty tomorrow.

"You never told me what was bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." I said.

"You should probably get moving, Rose." He said.

"Why? I think I like it here." I said as I slid my hands up on his chest. He then slowly pressed his lips to mine and I felt as though my heart might explode. He then slowly put his mouth to my ear.

"Because you're on duty tonight." He whispered. He then kissed my forehead and waked towards the bead. It took me a moment to get my brain working again.

"Shit." I mumbled, running towards the door. I was already late.

"Launguage Rose, language." I heard him say as I shut the door. I resisted the urge to point out that he swore also...in Russian, but it still counts as swearing.

As I was running towards my shift I noticed someone was following me. I turned to see who it was and nearly screamed out loud. It was Adrian, and he looked mad. Shit, did he ever look mad.


	29. Chapter 29

Rose's POV.

I could feel the waves of fury rolling off him. Hell, was I in shit.

"sorry Adrian, I gotta go, on duty 5 mins. ago." I tried to ignore his fury, but my voice came out weaker then I'd thought it would. I walked towards the section near the wards I was guardian. He just kept following me. Eventually, I got fed up and turned to face him, but my snarky remark got stuck in my throat. He didn't look mad anymore, he looked sad. Very, very sad.

"How could you do this to me? To us?" he asked, after a moment of staring at my left hand. For a second I was confused, then I noticed he was staring at my ring.

"Adrian I-" He cut me off.

"NO! I'm tired of your excuses Rose, I gave you my heart and you leave me! YOU LEAVE ME FOR HIM?" His fury had definitely returned, and mine was bubbling up to the surface alsol.

"I'm SORRY, okay? But I never loved you! I DONT LOVE YOU, OKAY?" I screamed at him. Why was he doing this to me?

"Why. Why him and not me?" He asked, staring at the floor. His voice was pleading. I hated it.

"Because, he doesn't walk around drunk all the time! He doesn't smoke, he takes care of himself. And...and he is a part of me. We're connected in a way you and I never were. That's why I can't love you." My voice started much higher then normal but ended up in a whisper.

"It's not because I'm moroi, is it?" He asked, looking me right in the eye.

"What? God no...no Adrian, it's not because your moroi. It's not that at all." I whispered.

"Okay. That's...good. I love you." He whispered and I saw that he would break down any minute.

"I know." I said as I held him

"I told them. I told everyone. I knew you two were practicing, but I thought Belikov would hate you for that rumour. I thought you would be mine...I was wrong." He whispered into my hair. I just held him tighter, fighting all the fury inside me at his statement.

"It's okay. I forgive you. It's alright."I whispered into his shoulder. I held him because he needed it, and because, even after everything, he was my friend and I have learned that you should cherish everyone you care about...Because you never know when it will be the last time you see them.

**Short But Sweet ! Review Please My Lovely Readers.**

**Xo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay , So I know This Is Random, But I was Thinking If Ever They Were To Make A VA Movie It Would Be A hard Cast To Chose. I Actually Think The Guy From Blood Ties ( The Hot Vampire One With Shoulder Length Brown Hair ) Would Be An Okay Dimitri. Okay, So He Isint Nearly Hot Enough, But I think He Is Much Better For Dimitri Then Some Ideas Ive Heard.**

**Whatcha Think ? Oh And, Randon Again, Does Anyone Here Think The Characters In The Videos On House Of Suck ? I Do ^^ ( No Offense )**

Lissa's POV.

I was talking with Christian and Dimitri in his dorm when Rose came in. God, did she ever look bad. She just walked by us without a word and went into the washroom. She clearly needed some sleep.

"So, what did I miss?" We heard her ask us from the washroom. She even sounded tired.

"Oh! Nothing really. Me and Christian have to attend a dinner tonight with the queen." I replied.

"Ya. Queen of bitches." I heard her mumble from the washroom. Ah, Rose never changes.

"Rose, don't be mean." I replied.

"Oh, really. Then why would she threaten me because she thought I was dating your husband-to-be Adrian?" She asked coming out of the washroom. She had changed into her pyjamas. I heard Christian growl slightly. I tightened my hand in his.

"She did? Seriously, Rose, this isn't funny." It wasn't.

"I'm not kidding. She's a freaking wannabe and doesn't deserve to be queen. I hate her, and you should too. Now, mind giving me some privacy? I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to be ready to attend this Diner later. I am invited, right?" She asked, unsuccessfully trying to cock one eyebrow. I heard Dimitri chuckle next to me. I nodded in agreement. After she shot a glare at Dimitri she turned back to me.

"Okay, come pick me up at about 4 so I can chose what to wear." She said. She then yawned, pulled the curtains closed and pushed me off the bed. I waved goodbye to her and Dimitri and started for the door.

"Oh and Lissa? I have something to tell you later." She said. She sounded groggy. I nodded. My curiosity could wait, she needed sleep. On my way out the door I heard Dimitri whisper in her ear that he couldn't believe she hadn't told me yet. They clearly didn't whisper as quiet as they thought they did.

I knocked on Rose's door at 3:30. I knew it would take her long to get ready. She yelled at me to come in. She was wearing a towel around her head. She was in the closet. Dimitri was on the bed, reading one of his western novels.

"Geez Liss, I thought it was supposed to be semi-formal."She sneered as she saw me. I was wearing a white silk dress with a black sweater over it. I also wore pearl jewlery.

"What, is it too much?" I worried. I didn't want to overdo it.

"No. It's great, you look amazing, as always. I just don't have anything that...formal." She said. Her sneer had now turned into a frown.

"I'm sure you do. Come on." I dragged her into the closet.

After a while we decided that Rose would wear a simple black blouse and black pants. She also wore a pearl necklace similar to mine. After she put it on, she was in front of her mirror debating whether to put makeup on.

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day when Rose would choose NOT to wear makeup." I snickered. She just sighed and decided to put some black eyeliner and lip gloss.

"I've got to go. I'll see you two gir-...women there." Dimitri said. I had nearly forgotten he was there. And after a brief kiss with Rose Dimitri left.

"He is so sweet. And gorgeous. Definitely gorgeous." I said after he left.

"Are you regretting Christian now?" She chuckled.

"No. Heck no. Nothing to regret there. It's just that Dimitri and you are so...so perfect." I finally said. It was true. They were both a part of each other.

Rose just smiled at me.


	31. Chapter 31

Rose's POV.

I don't think I have ever seen some many royals in one room. It was awful.

Lissa's was going around with Christian making conversation with the other royals. She was trying hard to be like her brother, but she wasn't like him. She was better. Stronger.

Anyways, so there I was, looking like a total freak. The queen was talking to Dimitri, so I oculdnt go see him. I wasn't going to see Lissa, she was busy, so I decided to pay a visit to Eddie. He was on duty with Lissa now, so he stood not too far away from her, watching her.

"What's up, Ed? Boring, huh?" I asked. He just smiled down at me and nodded. I didn't see why he was so tense; I mean the chance of a strigoi coming in here was like one in a million.

Then, we had to sit through a whole dinner. They served so slow I felt like eating my own hand. The queen sat at the complete end of the table.

Just after the main course was served the door opened and HE came in. Right when I saw him I got on my feet and threw myself in front of Lissa, nearly knocking her over. But she didn't care, her eyes were wide open with fright, staring at the man who just entered. Everyone was staring at us now, their eyes traveling from him to us.

"You. What are you doing here?" I growled at him.

"Rose! Lissa! Long time no see. How are you, princess? I see Rose is still your guardian. Ah, and Rose, I see your romantic life has been progressing." He smiled a smug smile of victory that made my fury hard to contain. By now everybody was staring at my left hand like HE was.

I clenched it into a fist and pressed it hard onto me. Dimitri was at my side all of a sudden, his hand on my arm.

"Rose, love. Calm down, please." He whispered into my ear. I knew what I must of looked like, my face twisted in fury, glaring at HIM. I relaxed my face a little bit but kept my protective stance in front of Liss. DImitri also looked angry, though he was better at hiding it then I was.

Well, it's not my fault. If they one man you hated most, the man who tortured your best friend and told everyone about your relationship, which wasn't really a relationship at the time but still, wouldn't you be mad? I sure as hell was.

Oh, and yup, the man standing in front of us was Victor. Victor Dashkov. And he was free.


	32. Chapter 32

**My Dear Readers , I Am Currently Writing A Maximum Ride Fic. **

**Anyone Who Hasn't Read The Maximum Ride Collection, You Don't Know What your Missing.**

**That's All. Xo.**

Lissa's POV."

"Prince Victor, nice of you to join us. Why don't you come sit?" The Queen asked.

I was too frightened to be truly shocked. It was one thing to free him from the cell he deserves to rot in but to give him royal status again? It was awful. I was still sitting on my chair, my hand in Christians. His hand was probably the only reason I hadn't left the room screaming. Him and Rose, of course.

Suddenly, Rose laughed. It wasn't careless and happy, like it used to be. It was filled with hate and anger. She was losing it, again. Her eyes have her away. I looked into them and fell into a everlasting fall of hate... if that makes any sense.

"Prince Victor? You're kidding me right, isn't that like...disrespectful. If you were sleeping with him, it wouldn't be. But come on, you're not sleeping with Prince Victor now are you, Queen?" Rose laughed again. She was referring to the fact that us royals use last names.

The queen just reddened, I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. I saw Dimitri's grip on Rose tighten.

"Guardian Hathaway, my sex life isn't any of your business. Though yours might be of my business, hathaway. Why don't you show me your left hand?" She asked. She stayed calm thorough her whole speech.

"Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your business either, _Queen_." She growled.

"Ha! Of course it is! My niece is going to marry someone with royal _blood_, not a _blood_ whore. You've been with Ashford, Ozera and my niece. A friend of mine saw you and Christian a while ago, and also you and Adrian. Do you really think Belikov can trust you? You're just a toy to him." I saw Rose tense. My anger flared out, how could she? How could she do this to ROSE?

Then it clicked. No one can attack or hurt the Queen without MAJOR consequences. And the Queen wanted Rose to get so mad that she would try. Then, Rose would have t leave.

Clearly, Rose came to the same conclusion because she pushed her fists under her arms and just stood there shaking for a second. She was trying to control herself.

"Dimitri, get me out of here. Now." She half growled- half whispered to Dimitri. He nodded and excused himself. He dragged Rose out of the room without another glance at anybody else. God, did he ever love her.

I didn't want to stay here either, not with him here, so I excused myself also and left, Christian at my tail.

When we were down the hall Christian's strong arms were around my waist. I buried myself in his chest. I didn't know whether to scream or cry, so I settled for both.

I was angry at Victor for getting free, and the queen for saying those things to Rose.

But, most of all, I was afraid, because I knew this wouldn't end well.

**Review, My Darliings ^^**


	33. Chapter 33

Rose's POV.

Once out of the dining room Dimitri brought me to our room. I knew he could feel my anger.

I felt like killing her. She was a bitch to Lissa and me. She let Victor go free because he agreed to sleep with her?

"Rose, calm down, alright?" Dimitri whispered into my ear. But I was beyond angry now, I was infuriated.

"NO! I won't calm down! Don't you see what she did? She is putting Lissa's life in danger! He is going to try and use Lissa again and again! Can"t you see?" I yelled. Dimitri just looked down at me, no expression on his face.

"Rose, love, I do see. But getting angry isn't the answer." He whispered. He put his hand on my lower back and tried to move me to the bed, but I wouldn't be moved.

"I'm going to kill her! I swear to god I am." I growled.

"Rose, this isn't you. Roza, look at me. Remember last time with Lissa and Jesse? That wasn't you. Do you remember that night?" He asked me. I could see the worries in his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember that night. You told me you loved me and would always be there for me." I whispered. It was also the first night we made love. The best night of my life.

"Yes, I did say that." He whispered. He seemed to be lost in his memories.

After a moment he pulled me towards the bed and tucked me under the covers. He lay down next to me, his arm around my waist. After a little while I calmed down. It was hard but I thought of Dimitri and Lissa. Eventually, I was back to normal.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be. It's not your fault Roza." He whispered. He then picked my left hand up and started playing with my ring.

"It looks beautiful on you." He whispered, his lips moving right next to my ear. It was odd how he could still have such an effect on me. It was amazing.

"It's only beautiful because you picked it." I whispered. It was true.

Then, a thought pooped into my mind and I couldn't resist saying it aloud.

"Dimitri, when are we getting married? I mean, I'm only 18 and I don't know what the others would think..." I let my voice trail off at the end. I snuck a glance up at his face to see if I had hurt his feeling, apparently not.

"I don't mind waiting a few years Rose, as long as your mine in the end." The way he said it...his Russian accent adding to the effect.

I chuckled slightly and rolled on top of him. I gently placed my lips near his ear.

"I'll always be yours." I whispered to him.

He slid is hand under my shirt and began tracing slow circles on my lower back. I shivered at his touch.

"I know." He whispered back to me. He then placed me next to him on the bed and pulled me tight against him.

I wondered how the world worked. How could such an amazing man fall in love with me? I was reckless where he was calm, I was alone where he had a family, I wasa student when we fell in love where he was my mentor.

And yet, I couldn't care less because we had one another. And we were soon to be married.

Tress court, I know. Sorry, but this week ( March break ) I'm going to write a lot for you.

Xo.


	34. Chapter 34

Dimitri's POV.

I was on duty that morning so I had to wake up early. When I left Rose was still asleep. I also noticed a letter slipped under our door. I instantly recognised the writing and couldn't help the grin that grew across my face.

_Dimitri, _

_I am very angry with you. I have never met this girl but your sister has? Therefore, I am visiting now. I am staying in one of the quest quarters with your sister. Come see us when you can._

_Your Mother._

_Ps. She better be nice, boy._

I was making my way towards my post when I saw Lissa. She was waving to me.

"Hey! Is Rose up yet?" She asked me. I never thought of Liss as much more than someone I would have to protect, but since Rose was kidnapped a while ago we became...close. I thought of her more as my sister now.

"Naw, she's still sleeping." I said. Lissa them grumbled something about a good's night sleep then looked at me again.

"So, when's the wedding?" She asked me as she poked me in the stomach. She was looking up to me and her expression was amused.

"Dimitri!" I heard someone yell and both me and Lissa turned to see who had yelled my name. It was my mother and my sister. I actually felt happy to see them, I missed them a lot. But I also felt nervous, I didn't want them to...embarrassed me in front of Rose.

"Oh! Is this your lovely Rose?" She asked, staring at Lissa. Hey, at least her English had improved. Right when I was about to say no my mother cut me off.

"She looks rather...skinny. She beautiful, though. I thought you said she was a guardian? She doesn't seem that strong. Didn't you say she was the strongest person you ever met? And the most beautiful? So, where is her ring?" She babbled on. When my mother starts talking, there's no point in interrupting.

I shot Lissa an apologetic glance, but she seemed amused. My sister on the other hand, was laughing so hard I thought she would choke. I wondered why Anzhelica had come and not one of the others. Probably because Anzhelica like making fun of me.

"Mother, that's not-" My sister began but was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Adrian, you sexist pig. It's no reason to let him free. She's a total bitch and shouldn't even be considered a queen, and whoever thinks otherwise had a fucking prob-" Adrian slammed his hand down on Rose's mouth. Christian, Adrian and Rose had been walking down the hall talking about the Queen and Victor, I presumed, but Rose had clearly been talking to loud.

"Wow, now SHE has a mouth. Now, you're not like that, are you?" My mom asked Lissa. Then, Christian reached Lissa and slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her. He clearly didn't see that there were other people around them. My mother looked startled at this but my sister burst out laughing. I shot her a glare to silence her...it didn't work.

"Dimitri, what is the meaning of this? Why is your fiancé making out with another man?"She asked. She clearly looked confused.

"She's not Rose." I mumbled.

"Ohh! Why didn't you say so? God, Dimitri, you're such a ажени" **( AN : Okay, All Russians, I know that made no sense. My bad. )**

"Oh! So your friend here can swear in Russian but I can't? That is so unfair. You swear all the time in Russian but I can't? This is so fucking unfair." Rose mumbled as glared at me. She had been pestering me about that for a while now.

"Heu...Rose, this is my mother and my sister." I said.

I saw the shock in Rose's eyes.

"Oh. Oh but she doesn't even have an accent...and she's so YOUNG" Rose said.

"Rose! Nice to see you again. So, how about that fight you promised me?" My sister interrupted.

"What fight, Rose?" I asked, staring down at her. She just grinned up at me.

"Nothing, just gonna teach her some new techniques... Hey, who knows, she might even teach me a little bit of Russian" She grinned up at me. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at this beautiful woman.

"BELIKOV! Why aren't you at your post?" One of the guardians screamed.

"Well, you go ahead. I'm going to unpack." My mother said. She was still staring at Rose, making me suspicious. I could tell she was up to something.

"Okay. See you later, Roza." I said just as I kissed her on the lips and joged away.

That's when I saw Victor, and he was walking towards Lissa and Rose.

**Long chapter...for me anyways ! **

**Okay , a LOT will be explained soon. ^^**

**Xo. **


	35. Chapter 35

Rose's POV.

"So, married, huh?" Lissa asked me. She didn't seem mad that I didn't have the chance to tell her before Victor pointed it out.

"Ya but we are going to wait a couple years before we really get married." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I didn't work, my words came out as a happy squeal. I mentally slapped myself.

"Ugh. Im out, later Liss." Christian placed a kiss on her head then left with Adrian.

Me and Lissa decided to take a walk. It was nice to walk in the peaceful forest around the court...well until Victor showed up.

I tensed and flung myself in front of Lissa. Victor just smiled at us.

"Rose, Lissa. Nice t see you girls again." He just kept smiling.

"I could say the same to you but my mom taught me not to lie. What do you want?" I growled. He actually looked hurt at my words. Did he seriously think we would stop hating him? HA !

"Nothing really. Nice day for a walk, is it not?" He asked. I think the fact that he was young and healthy bothered me most. He didn't deserve this. But I tried to force my anger down. I wouldn't explode in front of Lissa, I wouldn't explode in front of Lissa I kept thinking.

When me and Lissa failed to answer he kept talking.

"It is a bit chilly though. Hmm..." He was studying us.

"What?"I barked.

"I was just wondering how you relate to Vladimir and Anna." At my shocked expression he continued. "Yes, I do my research. The bond worked one way with them also but once, just once, Anna knew a lot of moroi were in danger, so she desperately tried to contact Vladimir. Some say it worked, but that's impossible, am I right? It's just a rumour." He smiled. I was shocked, is that why our bond had worked once the other way?

"Strigoi using magic is also another rumour, you know. If a moroi has the strongest magic there is, then the rumour says he may be able to use it as a strigoi. Funny how many rumours there are, am I right?" He grinned at us. I could feel Liss shaking next to me.

"Bitch." I mumbled t him. He looked shocked and hurt for a second but he soon recovered.

"Oh, Rosemarie, you're going to regret that." He hissed at me.

Then, my heart squeezed. Literally. It felt as though somebody had their hand around my heart and was squeezing it with all their force. It hurt so bad. I felt myself fall to my knees and I saw the blood flowing out of my mouth. I looked up at where I last saw Victor, only to see his retreating form. But the pain didn't stop, it just kept getting worse. I desperately tried not to scream. Lissa, on the other hand, was kneeled nest to me screaming so loud I thought my ear drums would explode.

The world was blurry and I wondered why. Tears, I was crying. I hated feeling so weak.

"Lissa...Go...Now...Dimitri." I managed to choke out. Whenever my mouth would open and scream would get out.

Next thing I knew I was flat on the ground, looking at Lissa's retreating figure. Then, I felt my head explode. Great.

All will to think left me.


	36. Chapter 36

Christian's POV.

The first thing I heard was Lissa screaming. Over and over, she was screaming so loud.

I ran to the place I last saw her to find Belikov, equally confused. He shot me a glance that meant Follow Me. I did.

We found Lissa running out of the forest blindly tripping over her own feet, she could hardly see because of all the tears in her eyes. When she saw us she ran right up to me and slammed into me wrapping her arms around my waist. I buried my face in her hair and caressed her. All I could think was Thank God She's Not Hurt. Nothing else mattered. I wouldn't be able to live without her.

"What's the matter Liss?" I asked in her hair. Dimitri was making sure she wasn't hurt.

"...Rose..." She managed to choke out before she blacked out. I felt her go limp in my arms so I scoped her up bridal style. I was making my way towards her dorm when she spoke.

"No, bring me to the clinic." She mumbled.

I tensed up. "Are you hurt?" I whispered, hearing the menace in my voice.

"No. But Rose is going to be at the clinic. I want to be with her." She whispered. I felt myself relax and nodded.

I sat down, with her in my lap, on one of the chairs in front of the clinic.

Right when I was going to ask her what was the matter with Rose, Dimitri came charging in carrying a body. The body was covered in dirt and blood. Lots and lots of blood. It took me a moment to realize the body was Rose.

Dimitri brought her into the clinic then got shooed out. I could see the worry on his face. I then realized that he loved Rose as much as I loved Lissa. He started pacing back and forth.

Lissa suddenly got up and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and I saw a tear slide down his cheek. Dimitri Belikov- The one and only – was crying.

"It's alright. She'll be alright." Lissa whispered to him. She smiled up at him and I saw his face relax. I wondered if she was using compulsion, but she wasn't. They were friends. I was glad, Belikov was nice to her and Rose.

Lissa gave his hand one last squeeze before coming back to sit on my lap. I don't know how long we waited, I guessed about 4 hours, but eventually Dimitri had to leave, to take up the post that he missed.

We stayed. I could see how much Dimitri yearned t stay, but I knew he would be back soon.

"Im sorry, are you Lissa?" The nurse asked us. She came out of Rose's room. Lissa just nodded.

"Your friend is asking for you. She was just in surgery. She had a lot of internal bleeding, but no signs of trauma. We've never seen anything like it. You may go in and see her, but be gentle." And with that the nurse left.

The room Rose was in was rather cozy, considering the fact that we were in a hospital. Rose looked awful, just lying there. When we came in she looked up at us. Lissa went to one side of her bed, I went to the other. We each held on of her hands.

"The doctor wants me to stay here for a couple days. She also wants me to take it easy for a few weeks. Like I'll do that." She grinned at us.

"Rose, you should listen to the doctors. They know best." Lissa said. Rose just rolled her eyes at her.

"What should we do about Victor?" Lissa whispered. Out in the hall Lissa explained what had happened to them. Belikov didn't take it well.

"Nothing. No one is going to believe us anyways and he's got the Queen on his side." Rose said.

"I'm shocked. Rose Hathaway doesn't want t do anything." I teased. Rose just shrugged...then winced at her movement.

"We'll talk about it with Dimitri later." Rose said, closing the subject.

"Where is Dimitri?" Rose asked after a moment of silence.

"He stayed for as long as he could. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Lissa said.

I wondered how Victor could have done this to Rose. It was unheard of. It wasn't normal.

It was wrong.

**Boooring, I know. Please don't be mad. Next chappie, D&R. **

**Xo.**


	37. Chapter 37

Rose's POV.

I snuck out during the night... well day, if you aren't a vampire. The nurse was sleeping at her desk so I could pass her easily. Dimitri hadn't come to see me yet, and I wondered why.

I decided to go towards my room. Lissa and Christian had left to go sleep. I knew I would be in trouble for sneaking out, but I couldn't help it.

Once in my dorm I changed quickly and jumped on my bed and grabbed my iPod, cranking it to full volume. I let the music drain me away from all my thoughts. I stuffed my face into my pillow.

After a while I was aware of another presence in the room. I snapped my head up, expecting to see Dimitri, but it wasn't Dimitri, it was his mother. I pulled my earphones out and smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"Can I help you? Dimitri isn't here right now, sorry." I asked, secretly regretting not locking the door. I tried to be on my best behaviour.

"I'm not here to see Dimka." She said. She was still staring at me.

"Rose, right? If you want to be my sons husband you could try and take care of yourself a little better." She scowled me. She also sighed. I was confused.

Sensing my confusion, Dimitri's mom took a brush and sat behind me. She started untangling my hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand..." I trailed off, not knowing her name.

"You can call me mom or Dasha." She smiled at me.

"alright...Dasha. But I still don't understand." I whispered. The way the name came off my tung sounded odd. I liked her, but she wasn't my mom.

"You have lost many people close to you, but so had Dimitri. I see the way he looks at you, as though you're the most amazing being in the world. He cannot afford to lose you." I knew she was talking about me being in the hospital.

"...Sorry..." I mumbled.

"It's alright. Take care now, and keep my Dimka happy." She said as she waled out the door.

That was unexpected. What was also unexpected why how soft my hair felt...

I just turned my IPod back on and fell into the pillows.

I felt a soft hand on the back of my head and my ear phones were pulled out. I didn't bother looking up at who it was; I would know the smell of that aftershave anywhere.

I sighed contently as I felt his hands slid down my body. He then lightly rested on hand on the small of my back and lay next to me.

"You shouldn't have left the clinic. The nurse had a fit when you weren't there." He whispered in my ear. I mumbled something unintelligent into the pillow.

"Some things just never change." He chuckled slightly. I felt it more then I heard it.

I propped myself of my elbows and stared at him.

"Funny. Just yesterday you were sure everything was changing." I studied him, trying to see how he could have become damphir after being killed...by me.

"Yes, everything is changing around us. Many things are mysteries, but may not remain so for long. But us, we're never going to change." He whispered into my ear. He smell was so intoxicating I felt as though I was drowning. It was funny, how he could still do this to me after so long.

I just smiled and leaned into him. He smiled back. He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead, then my nose, then my mouth. Our kiss started nice, but didn't turn demanding. We kept it sweet, as our moths move in rhythm.

Just as quickly as it started, our kiss ended. Dimitri lay me down on his chest and started stroking my hair.

"Sleep, my beloved Roza. Things may change, but not us. Not how I feel about you. Never us." He whispered into my ear.

The last thing I remember seeing before falling into a peaceful slumber was my beautiful wedding ring. It seemed to sparkle.


	38. Chapter 38

Dimka's POV .

I woke up to find Rose missing. I guessed she had left to go see Lissa so I got dressed slowly and took a quick shower. I left our room and started walking towards the guardian cafeteria when I saw her.

Lissa was sitting with Christian. Many other people were sitting with them, all of them formed a circle. I made my way towards Lissa and sat right next to her. She grinned up at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. Lissa just laughed and pointed to the middle of the circle.

There, in the center of the circle, was my Roza. But she wasn't alone. She was with my sister, and they were circling each other. Rose looked mad, my sister looked amused. I sighed.

"Your sister said Rose couldn't take her on. Rose got mad and bet with her. If Rose wins, you sister will teach her Russian swear words. If you sister wins, Rose has to spend 2 days away from you." I just chuckled. That was my Rose, even as a guardian.

"I hope Anzhelica wins, when you and Rose are together I feel like puking it's so- OW! What the hell was that for?" Christian screamed at Rose, who had just thrown a water bottle at him. Rose just smiled sweetly at him and blew me a kiss. Christian groaned. Lissa laughed. I smiled and thanked god today was my day off.

Anzhelica took the opportunity of Rose being distracted and jumped at her. Rose was faster and moved out of the way at the last second. Rose was on top of my sister after the fourth move.

"So, how about you teach me a little bit of Russian?" Rose asked her while helping her up. Anzhelica just grinned.

"Oh! Come on! You promised!" Rose complained, sounding like a child. I decided to break up their discussion.

"Guardian Hathaway, aren't you supposed to take this week easy? You don't want to break your stitches." I said, trying to hide my amusement as she huffed.

"Whatever. You're such a party-pooper." She huffed as she glared at me. That was it, I lost it. I broke into a fit of laughter that just made Rose glare harder. She grabbed Lissa's hand and turned her back on me.

I just laughed harder.


	39. Chapter 39

Lissa's POV.

Dimitri, Adrian, Christian and I were talking about college options for Christain and me when Tasha came over, a huge smile on her face.

"Dimka!" She smiled and hugged him as Dimitri hugged her back.

"Christian, Lissa! How are you?" She didn't even give us the chance to answer, she just hugged us.

She was really nice. I really like her.

"So, anything new?" She asked us. I just smiled and shook my head.

"How about you?" Dimitri asked her. Her smiled became wider...if that's even possible.

"Not really. I'm staying here for a while, nice change. Where's Rose? She's like a legend now. Youngest guardian to have ever killed so many strigoi." She smiled at us again.

I wondered if she knew about Rose and Dimitri's engagement.

Suddenly, I spotted Rose and sighed. She was running laps when she was supposed to be in bed. She was also listening to her IPod.

"Rose!" I screamed. She didn't hear me. Jeez, she puts the volume high.

"Allow me." Christian grinned and took my water bottle. I tried to stop him but he just couldn't be stopped.

He got a good aim and threw the water bottle at her. Hard, I might add. I was sure it was going to hit the back of her head and leave a wicked bruise, but Rose just turned around and snatched the water bottle in mid air. She grinned at us. Even Dimitri looked surprised.

Once she was next to us she grinned even more, seeing our expressions.

"Thanks for the water, Christian." She smiled sweetly at him and patted him on the back...hard. Christian winced.

"Rose!" Tasha exclaimed and went forward to hug her. Rose took a step back.

Tasha looked shocked, but I'm sure all of us did.

"unless you want to hug a wet sweaty girl, I would take a step back." She grinned up at Tasha, and Tasha grinned back. I was glad Rose wasn't going to start being mean around Tasha again.

"So Rose. Your quite the legend now, aren't you. You must be so proud, Dimka. The student surpasses the teacher." She smiled at Dimitri. I couldn't help but notice just how warm her smile was. I didn't think she heard about the engagement yet. I felt bad for her.

"Rose. Bed, now." I growled at her. She just glared at me.

"God, your just like Dimitri. You sure you two aren't related?" She asked, still glaring. I just sighed.

"Fine, I'll take it easy. Anyways, I've got a shower to take. Me and Anzhelica are going to share our knowledge." She smiled smugly at Dimitri, who, like me, just sighed.

She was impossible.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed her arm. I was still holding Christian's hand.

After waving at Tasha and Dimitri we made our way towards the guardian dorms.

But, of course not before Rose got to kiss Dimitri.

I couldn't help but wonder why Tasha looked so shocked as they kissed.

Then, it hit me. She didn't know about them.

Oh, oh gosh.

Poor her.

**Okay , So most of my friends say my taste in music is ...odd . What with me being in love with the Beatles and Elvis . I also love Jason Mraz and Jason Castro (Who isn't signed, might I add.)**

**Duffy and Coldplay rock also . **

**Anyways , I just discovered Joshua Radin. Oh Golly , he is amazing. His song are so passionate. I heard his first song on Bones. It's called Have No Envy No Fear. I love it. All his songs are great.**

**Yall should check 'em out.**

**That's all.**

**Xo.**


	40. Chapter 40

Rose's POV.

I saw the way Tasha looked when I kissed Dimitri, so it didn't surprise me that she came up to me as I sat down on the grass, looking out to the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, staring out at the sunset.

I nodded, captivated by the colors. It was so peaceful.

"I don't get why he asked you to marry him." She whispered, staring at me. I was startled, but tried not to let it show.

"Hmm, why is that?" I asked. I tried to sound reasonable.

"Because he has so sacrificed so much to be with you, just as you him. He can't have a child, he can't protect who he wants and he can't even stay with you all the time. You two aren't perfect for each other."

I was secretly wondering why I wasn't angry. Why hadn't I screamed at her yet, told her to butt out of my life? But I knew why. I didn't care what other people thought of us.

"You're wrong." I whispered. "Perfection isn't everything. We may not be perfect for each other because of our jobs, but inside I love him. I love him with everything I have. I love him, and sure our situation may be... complicated, but we can get through it. We can get through it because we love each other." The words sounded so un-Rose like. But they were true.

We sat there, staring at the sunset for a while. She didn't say anything else until she got up.

"You're right, perfection isn't everything." She said, and turned and walked away. I just stared after her. She loved Dimitri, but I was in love with Dimitri. That made all the difference.

Sure, I felt bad for her. But not because she liked Dimtiri, I couldn't care less about that. I felt bad for her because Dimitri was the first person that really got her, that really understood her and she expected too much from her. She expected his love, something he couldn't give her because I already had it.

She was lonely. She tried so hard not to let it show, and Dimitri brought her to life because he was lonely also. They both needed someone. Dimitri was Tasha's someone, but Tasha wasn't Dimitri's someone. I was. And he was mine.

We belong together.

I suddenly knew why I left Lissa for Dimitri when I went to kill him. I knew Liss would be safe; she would always have someone by her side. But Dimitri didn't have someone, he was alone. I knew I was the only one who could cure that loneliness, the only one he would ever love. I also knew I was the only one who could be Lissa's best friend, but she would always have someone by her side. Christian. Dimitri wouldn't, that's why I picked him over her.

But, in the end, I loved them both the same.

Slowly, the sun started to set and people started getting up.

Then, Adrian came. He smiled and sat down next to me.

I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Come on, let's get some food."

**I just this Adrian and Rose are meant to be friends. Like Mason was Rose's ... without the whole Mason-Has-A-Crush-On-Rose thing.**

**Also, I'm gonna try and explain how Dimitri turned back soon. **

**Xo. **


	41. Chapter 41

Oh god. I cannot beleive I'm back here.

St-Vlads. Yup, Lissa forced me to come back with her. The royals were having a meeting held here soon, and Lissa wanted to pay a visit to the place. Well, she probably just wanted to visit the church's attic with Christian but still.

Dimitri's mom and sister had left, without teaching me Russian swear words I might add, and Victor... well Victor was still a problem. He was still free.

Once we got here Liss and Christian went to see Kirova, Dimitri went to go see Stan and I was left alone.

It's not all bad, I told myself. I could go and see father Andrew now.

"Rosemarie, it's nice to see you. You're quite the legend now, with your strigoi kills and engagement."

"Uh-hum. I have a question for you, do you have a minute?" I asked, trying to be polite. Truthfully, he would listen to my question if he had a minute or not. This was important.

"Sure." He smiled at me.

"Is it possible...how can someone who was turned strigoi come...back?" I asked. I knew he understood that this was about Dimitri.

"Well, I do have a theory, but it can't be proved. It might also sound a little bit crazy..." He trailed off.

"Ya well, look up crazy in the dictionary and you'll see my picture. Come on, try me." Seriously.

"Okay, well it is said that when someone cares for another more than themselves, their souls entwine. When you're turned stirgoi you lose your soul. But if two souls are entwined together, then maybe they can get their soul back from their lover. It's just a theory." He smiled at me and walked away.

I started walking towards my dorm thinking of what he said. It made sense. When Dimitri turned, I was sure I would have known. I would of been aware of such a beautiful, strong caring soul leaving this earth. Leaving me. But what if it didn't really leave, because I was holding it for him? I was keeping it safe? Was it possi-

"Rose? Ohmigod, Rose Hathaway?" My thoughts were interrupted by some kid gawking at me. No- not some kid, Jill. She like, worshiped me last time we met. She was cute and kinda mature- for a little kid.

"Yah, Jill right?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"I hear your engaged with Belikov. He is like so hot. No wonder you said nothing was going on between you and Adrian because like-" I stopped listening. Not because she was boring me, but because I saw someone.

Well, not someone. A stirgoi, right where the wards start.

"Jill, do you see that man right there?" I asked here, pointing at the strigoi.

She looked in his direction.

"You mean the one wearing black? Ya, he has red ey- Oh gosh, you don't mean...?" She asked me. She wanted to know if he was strigoi. I nodded slightly.

"Run. Run back to Kirova and tell her _Buria. _Tell her I told you, on the east side of the wards, got it?" My words came out fast. Jill nodded. I unlatched the stake from my waist.

"Okay, now. RUN!" I screamed to her, and once I was sure she had left, I went after him.

I ran after him, then stopped, he had disappeared.

That's when I heard the voices.

Whispers, all around me._ Ghosts_, I thought.

"Heellppp....Uss....Killl themmm, all of themmm. _Recheknovv_... " I turned and turned, wondering where to voices where coming from. They echoed from all around me.

That's when the pain hit. I fell to the ground, holding my head, my stake long forgotten.

"..._Recheknovv_..." The voices repeated over and over, coming from all angles.

I grinded my teeth, anything to get rid of the pain. I tried to talk and ask who the voices were, but all that came out was a scream. Over and over, they repeated the word. Over and over, I screamed.

Tears streamed down my face, but I was beyond caring.

Then, it stopped. All of it, the voices, the pain, my screaming.

The only thing that remained the same was the steady beat of my heart and the tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong with me ? ... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" I screamed. My voice echoed all around me.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

Sorry , my story seamed rather dull lately. Oh, and anyone like the new cover of Blood Promise ? Not Me. Sorry , but the VA covers suck. Rose is so much awesomer in my head then on the cover. And Liss and Dimitri...

All My Love,

Cleo.


	42. Chapter 42

Rose 's POV.

I was walking back towards the academy. I really didn't feel like it but I had to explain why I said _Buria_ when no strigoi were around.

Too bad there really were strigoi around.

No, not only strigoi. Jill, a strigoi was surrounding Jill.

Damn.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I screamed at the strigoi.

Damn, Jill was hurt. She was sobbing. Why did she get out of the wards?

The strigoi turned to me. He was mad that I interrupted his snack. Damn.

He charged at me, furious.

That's when I realized my mistake. My potential fatal mistake.

I had left my stake in the woods.

"Damn." I swore aloud as I dodged his charge. Of course, he still managed to push me to the ground. He wasn't very strong, but he was stronger than me and I had no weapon. Damn.

I kicked him hard in the head, sending him struggling backwards. I took that moment to get up and sprint towards Jill. I grabed her in my arms, not caring if I hurt her. The strigoi would hurt her more if she stayed here.

And I ran. I ran towards the wards, and threw her in. Then I went after her, but the strigoi grabbed my shirt, ripping it. He threw me into a tree.

Ouch.

I got up as he started circling me. I did the same.

I striked, aiming for his chest. He was faster, he grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. I felt the blood start pouring from my head. Ouch-again.

But he made the mistake of taking in my form, crumpled on the ground. Now's my chance, I thought.

I jumped up and elbowed his face. Then I ran.

Once I got into the safety of the wards, I spit out the rusty taste of blood from my mouth. I touched my head only to see my hand covered in blood. Crap.

A close call.

I carefully went to pick Jill up.

"I'm so sorry Rose. The fastest way to get to Kirova was through the wards. I'm-" She was cut off as she went into a fit of coughing.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm just glad your okay." I smiled at her.

Then, I thought of something. I had to keep her-and me for that matter- conscious. I had to talk to her till we got to Kirova.

I started running.

"You know, in many ways you're just like me." I started. "You forgot about the danger of leaving to wards to help."

"Really?" She smiled up at me. That's when I saw the blood start coming out of her mouth.

"Yup. Come on, Jill. Just a little longer." I begged.

"I'm really tiered Rose..." She started. That's when I saw just how deep her head wound was. Dammit.

"No. Don't sleep."I begged. I ran faster.

Jill's eyelids started to shut, and I ran faster.

"DAMMIT JILL" I screamed, and ran my fastest.

I passed students, who backed away.

"ROSE!" I heard Lissa scream, but I kept running towards the hospital.

"Dammit..."I muttered. " DAMMIT" I screamed as Jill's eyelids shut.

Then, I tripped. I fell, sprawling on the floor. I was aware of the pain that shot threw my head. I didn't care. I crawled to where Jill's still form was lying.

"DAMMIT, SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR" I screamed. I couldn't get a pulse from her neck.

"...she's just a kid.." I whispered.

Then, everything went black.

**I like Jill. She's cute .**

**All my love, **

**Cloe.**


	43. Chapter 43

Dimitri's POV .

When I heard what had happened to Rose , I towards the clinic.

I walked into her small room and saw Lissa next to Rose's bed. She was sobbing.

Once she saw me she let go of Christian's hand and ran towards me. She slammed into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I stroked her hair.

But my eyes were on Rose. She lay so peaceful.

"Can't you heal her?" I asked Lissa. She just sniffled.

"I did, but I healed Jill first. Jill is the little girl Rose was protecting. Jill was worse off, but I'm not sure it was enough for Rose, I had no power left."

"Shh...It's alright. Rose's strong." I whispered. Lissa's tears calmed.

We stayed there the whole day, just watching Rose sleep. Christian stayed also. When I asked him why he stayed, his answer surprised me.

"Well, she would do the same for me. For Lissa." He smiled at his mention of Lissa.

"You're not here for Rose?" I asked, curious.

"Of course I am. I mean, she IS a badass." He grinned, and I grinned back.

It was getting late, so I left for our room. It was odd trying to sleep without Rose by my side.

I wondered if she was dreaming. I wondered if she could think.

Of what?

I hoped me.

I dreamed and thought of her all the time.

I dreamed of her that night.

The next morning, I went to her room.

She wasn't there.

When I asked the nurses, they said she should be. They went frantic.

Adrik came by, heard the news, and instantly went worried.

I suppressed a groan.

I laughed. Of course Rose would sneak out.

But where was she?

I suddenly got a little bit worried.

I shouldn't have been.

When I finally found Rose, she was sitting with Lissa in the student cafeteria.

"Hey." I said as I reached up. She looked up at me, face glowing. She gently pressed her lips to mine. I smiled.

"The nurses are looking for you. They're quite worried." I informed her.

"You snuck out? Rose, you said you were let out!" Lissa shouted, exasperated.

Rose just grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Also, Adrik was quite worried for you." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. It came out with more emotion than I would have like.

"Well, what can I say." She said as she stood up. "I'm so very likable." She said, grinning at me.

Then, my world light up as she placed her lips firmly on mine.

**I'm Canadian ( GO CANADA ! )**

**But I adore American Idol .**

**Go :**

**Danny = Luv him, awesome glasses.**

**Matt = Oh my golly. Bottom 2 ? WHAT THE HEACK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU AMERICA **

**( no offense . )**

**Adam = Freaking G , Great Signer. **

**Meghan = Original . Luv her.**

**Kris = Randy called him Mrazy ( After Jason Mraz. ) Who can't not luv him after that ?**

**Allison = Only 16 . Wow .**

**All My Love ,**

**Cleo .**

**Ps. I don't have any hatred towards amercians....sure, they may be weird, but so am I . **

**Lol.**


	44. Chapter 44

Rose's POV.

It clicked. It just clicked.

You know, when like, a teacher is trying to teach you algebra, and everything he is saying makes no sense? Like Chinese? But then, without your teacher's help, you get it. It clicks.

So, for me, it clicked. I was sitting on my bed, untangling my hair.

Dimitri was on duty, Liss...well, Lissa was with Christian.

As I was saying, it clicked.

In the woods, with Jill. The pain I felt after hearing the ghosts, I've felt it before.

With Victor.

He did this to me, he caused my pain.

But that's not what made me angriest.

If he caused the pain, he must have sent the strigoi.

The strigoi who hurt Jill.

The strigoi who nearly killed Jill and I.

I cursed.

'I'll kill you,' I thought.

Over and over, I thought.

I planned.

All because it clicked.

**Dearest Fans, **

**I'm sorry this chappie sucked. I've got tons of homework, stinkin Sport- Excellence programme. Lol.**

**PS. I've got a new Maximum Ride Story, check it out. **

**Mouah .**


	45. Chapter 45

Lissa's POV . ( A little L & C Fluff For Ya Here )

I was sitting on my bed with Christian, he was playing with my hair. I was deep in thought.

Christian had brought some hot chocolate, so I silently sipped that.

I was so glad Rose was okay, I had been so worried.

Then again, Rose can overcome anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Christian and asked me, his sweet breath right near my ear.

"Nothing important." I responded.

Christian smiled.

"Well, if you thinking isn't important, what is?" He asked.

I got lost in his gaze for a moment.

"Hmmm... why don't you tell me?" I asked.

He grinned, and then his lips were against mine.

I ran my hands through his hair.

He grinned against my lips.

I grinned back.

Then, just like that, our hot chocolate was forgotten.

Okay, short I know. Please don't murder me.

I read this book this weekend, it was amazing. I cried so bad at the end. It has no strigoi or beautiful Russian damphir in it, sadly, but it rocked.

Check it out :

A Walk To Remember by Nicholas Sprarks.

Mouah .


	46. Chapter 46

Rose's POV.

Funny how people say life isn't fair.

Truer words have never been spoken. Then again, it's not that life isn't fair to everyone. Life isn't fair to those who deserve fairness.

Basically, life's a bitch. But every wrong turn, every wrong action, is just a mistake in a little game we call life. You can always drop out, but that makes you a quitter.

I'm no quitter.

Neither was my mom.

So as I sat at the foot of her grave, I let a few silent tears escape.

I wondered, for those who believed in God, was it life that was unfair, or God?

Both?

It didn't make much of a difference, but I would like to know.

Some people say you get what you deserve, they're wrong.

You get what life, or God, gives you.

Take it or leave it.

I chose to take it.

So did my mom, and yet she doesn't live. She died to save someone she loved.

That's not selfish is it?

Would God truly punish someone who didn't deserve it?

No, he wouldn't punish them.

He just let's our life take its course, he silently watches, not willing to interfere.

I wondered if we each had our own personal God.

Did he watch over us?

Did he...care for us?

Life's a bitch.

Honestly, that's my favourite chapter yet. I absolutely love it, cause it's so true.

I don't believe in God, but I'm open to him. I'm open to life.

My fav chapter so far.

I dunno if yall watch House MD. But I absolutely love him.

Hugh Laurie ( House ) Is also a WONDERFUL composer and guitarist , pianoist , singer ect.

I especially love this song, it reminds me of Kutner. Miss ya, man.

Check it out on youtube:

House- sounds folky.


	47. Chapter 47

Rose's POV. ( Happens Right After Last Chappie. )

I was walking towards Liss' room in a slightly better mood than before. I was startled to see her down open, though.

Suddenly, my senses went on red alert. I ran into the room and found no one inside, but I also found no signs of a struggle. Lissa would definitely put up a fight, I knew that for sure.

So I gently flopped- if that's even possible, flopping gently- onto her bed and tried to locate her using our bond. It took me a moment, but I found her in the library with the gang. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I was on my way out of her room when I saw something in her washroom's garbage. My eyes opened wide in shock, the narrowed in anger.

It was a pregnancy test.

It was negative, but still...

How could she not use protection? I grabbed it and shoved it into my bag.

I just groaned and slammed the door shut behind me as I made my way towards the library.

I was there in an instant.

I opened the library doors and shut them with more force than necessary. The librarian just stared at me and sighed. Like, whatever. See if I care. Pshh.

I headed towards the table where Lissa was. She spotted me and immediately sensed my anger.

"Rose? What's up?" She asked me, uncertain. Christian, Eddie and Adrian were sitting next to her.

"You know what's up." I growled, fighting to keep my voice low.

She suddenly realized what I had seen, but decided to play innocent.

"No, I don't..." She trailed off, her eyes pleading for me to stop. I wasn't going to stop, that was for sure.

"Oh, you don't. So you don't know what this is?" I asked, reached into my bag and threw the pregnancy test on the table. She suddenly blushed furiously and grabbed it and hid it under the table.

"Did you know about this?" I asked ,turning my glare on Christian.

"Rose, chill, it's no big deal. I knew about it, so what?" Was his great comeback.

"? So WHAT?" I growled. My voice filled the library around us. Most students knew not to mess with me, so they decided to quietly leave the library.

"Don't you guys...you know...use protection?" I said, kinda embarrassed. By now Ed and Adrian had left. I caught Christian always glancing towards the door.

"Of course, we do Rose." Lissa growled at me, standing up and glaring at me.

We stood like that for a while, just glaring. Eventually I softened up.

"I just don't want you..to, you know, get in any trouble. If you got pregnant the Queen would totally be on your back and all..." I mumbled.

I had been so mean to her.

"It's alright, Rose. Don't worry about it. Listen, if ever I get pregnant, I'll tell you first, kay?" She said, no longer angry.

"You better." I said, dead serious. We both started laughing.

"Come on, let's get some rest. Plus, I hear you haven't spent a night with Dimitri for a while, what with his and your guard duties." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shut up."

**Happy chappie this week...kinda. **

**Music this chapter:**

**New soul- Yael Naim. **

**Twist in my story- Seconhand serenade.**

**Brand new day- Joshua Radin.**

**Mouah .**


	48. Chapter 48

Rose's POV.

Turns out, as I walked past the quad and towards my dorm, I hadn't had a nice night with Dimitri for a long time. Much, much to long, on my opinion.

So once I got into my room, I walked into the bathroom, shut the door and threw my clothes on the ground. I turned the shower to hot and went inside.

The warmth and steam calmed me down a bit. It was a confusing day today.

_Hey, at least Dimitri will be here soon_... I thought. That thought comforted me. I needed him.

I looked down at my hand and saw my ring shining on my finger. I smiled.

We were going to be engaged soon.

Well, in a couple years.

But I could wait for forever to be with Dimitri.

I loved him.

That simple.

So, after while I slowly turned the shower off and got out.

_Geez, it's like a sauna in here_... I thought.

I started on untangling my hair. Quite the task, might I add.

Knocking at the bathroom door startled me, but once I glanced at the clock I noticed I took a little bit more time in the shower than I thought.

"Come in!" I yelled back at the door, and turned back towards the mirror, still with my brush in hand.

"Geez, Rose, I'm not deaf..." Dimitri mumbles as he enters the washroom. I just grin.

Dimitri reaches me, kisses my forehead and takes the brush out of my hand and gently glides it through my hair.

I gently lean on him, my wet hair leaving a mark on his dry shirt. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Do you think my mom would be happy we're engaged?" I ask, before I even think it over.

The question startled us both, but Dimitri quickly pulls me close to him.

"Oh, Roza." He mumbles. I feel the tears start building up in my eyes.

"You miss her?" He asks me, holding on tight.

What I should say, what makes the most sense is:

No, I don't. Her death was tragic, but she left me to be raised at the Academy. She wasn't a good mother, but she tried. I don't miss her at all.

Instead I say this;

"Yes," I mumble in his shirt. He just holds on tighter, trying to relieve my pain.

I notice he hasn't answered my first question, so I ask again. It takes him a while to answer.

"She would just want you to be happy. Are you truly happy, Rose?" He asks me, pulling me away from him and looking me in the eye.

I suddenly understand.

He is asking me if I'm sure I want to marry him, spend my life with him.

"You're so silly," I whisper as I gently crush my lips against his.

He grabs hold of my waist and pulls me against him. I run my hands through his hair.

After a while, we pull apart to catch our breaths.

"Yes...I'm happy..." I pant.

He just smiles at me and pulls me into another kiss.

**Mat Giraud ? **

**American's ... how could you do that, let him have the least amount of votes?**

**Gah. GAH . **

**I am shocked. **

**(For those who are confused, I'm talking American Idol here .)**

**Oh and, do you guys want Rose's relashionship with Dimtiri to be more...intense, in the next few chapters, or keep it sweet ?**

**I like sweet, but I can add some intensity.**

**Mouah.**


	49. Chapter 49

Rose's POV.

We're leaving the Academy to go back to the court tonight, so I decided to spend my day ( or night, if you prefer.) at my mother's burial site.

So, as I gently walked through the calm wind towards her grave, you must have imagined my surprise when I saw flowers laid at the foot of her tombstone.

Dimitri and Liss would've brought them to her grave when I was with them, that I was sure. Christian wouldn't put flowers, Adrian was back at the court.

Well...that only left...Eddie.

Of course.

I smiled through my tears. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Eddie cared for Mason more than anyone, and Mason cared for me. Eddie looked up to my mom, and she cared for me.

_He's trying to protect me_, I realized.

For Mason and for my mom.

I don't know how flowers could have led me to that conclusion, but they did.

So, as we were boarding the private jet, I walked up to Eddie and grabbed his hand. I squeezed.

He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He just smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead.

Somehow, I knew Eddie would be an amazing guardian to Lissa. He would keep her safe. He would keep me safe.

Sure, most people wouldn't think much of this. But I did.

He was the only person, besides Dimitri, that I trusted to guard Lissa. To guard me.

**I WUV Eddie, I think their friendship should develop more. **

**Oh, and Adrian is going to hook up with someone soon . YAY! **

**OH MY G, BLOOD PROMISE COVER UP ON RICHELLE'S SITE .**

**It's AMAZING , I love it.**

**Check it out, my lovely readers.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**

**Oh , and my song for this chappie is :**

**Falling slowly by Kris Allen- Studio Version**

**He's from Amercian Idol . Wow . Lovely man .**

**Mouah.**


	50. Chapter 50

Rose's POV . ( I know , so many POV's by Rose . Gotta Luv Rose ! )

Just as we were boarding the plane, I heard my name.

I turned right in time to see Jill running towards me.

I didn't even have time to put down my suitcase, which was quite big, but not as large as Lissa's.

For a little girl, Jill sure can debalance a person. Serious.

I gently put my suitcase on the floor and hugged the young girl who was clutching to me.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" She squealed into my chest.

"No problem, kiddo." I smiled down at her. She was just so dang cute.

"Hathaway, we're leaving now." Christian screamed from inside the plane.

"Coming." I screamed over the roar of the plane.

"Bye, Rose." Jill screamed, then ran off, just like that. I didn't even have time to say my _aurevoires_.

I sighed, grabbed my suitcase and walked up the stairs that led into the jet.

Christian was waiting for me, grinning.

"She ran off pretty quick, huh? What'd you do, kiss her?" He joked.

"Jerk." I mumbled and tried to pass him, but he stayed put, blocking the aisle.

"Why'd you risk your life to save her, anyways?" He asked, mocking me.

He was testing my patience big time, lemme tell you.

"Get out of my way, moron." I grumbled. This suitcase was heavy.

In this case scenario, I would just sit on the seat next to me and ignore Christian, but Dimitri was sitting up near the front.

"I bet you did it to keep up you badass reputation. It was for the fame, ri-" He never did get to finish his sentence.

My fist collided with his jaw, and I swear I heard a crack, like, big time.

He fell to the floor in the middle of the aisle. I jumped on him, grabbed his shirt and looked him straight in the eye, my suitcase forgotten.

"Shut up. I didn't do it for me, I did it for Jill, got it?" I growled. By now Dimitri, Lissa and Eddie were running down the aisle towards us.

"Rose!" Lissa shrieked as she tried to peel me off Christian, but I was staying put.

I pulled on christian's shirt so he looked me right in the eye, both out fury showing full force now.

"Got it?" I yelled at him.

He nodded, probably not trusting himself to speak.

I got up off him, ignored his and Lissa's glare, took my suitcase and walked away, towards the front of the jet.

"What did you do to piss her off, Christian?" Eddie asked from behind me. I didn't turn back.

Through me and Lissa's bond, I could see that she was beyond pissed at both me and Christian.

I sat on a chair and slid my suitcase under the chair.

Hey, the chairs were pretty comfy.

Dimitri came up after a while, sat on his seat next to mine and picked up his book.

He didn't speak one word. I could see the disapproval in his eyes.

I was about to jump to my defense, but then thought otherwise.

Defending myself would just make me sound childish, anyways.

So we sat there, in silence.

I could hear Lissa was healing Christian, what with his moans of complaint.

I grinned at his pain, he deserved it.

Dimitri sighed when he saw my grin and got up.

I frowned. If Dimitri wanted to help Lissa heal Christian instead of stay with me, that's his mojo, not mine.

Eventually, I closed my eyes and cranked up my i-pod, humming along to the familiar tune of George Harrison.

Eventually, I stopped humming and just sang inside my head.

After what felt like forever, Dimitri came back to sit next to me. I didn't open my eyes, so he probably thought I was asleep when he gripped my hand in his.

"Night, Roza." He mumbled into my hair.

I grinned.

I knew he couldn't stay mad at me.

What can I say, I'm irresistible.

**Lolz , little fun chapter there . **

**More intensity between R and D soon, then some action.**

**Ya know, like action that involves strigoi and V ?**

**Yup , that kinda action.**

**Christian and Rose action later, also .**

**Xo .**

**PS . Half on 100 chapters ! Come one, review for moi, you know you wanna. **

**Any suggestions about the relations between the characters ?**


	51. Chapter 51

Rose's POV . ( Christian's POV soon . )

When I got off the jet I didn't even bother talk to Lissa or Dimtri.

They were still totally pissed. More pissed than Christian; Christian looked scared.

So, I just picked up my bag and walked towards my room.

On my way to my room, I receveived the biggest shock, like, ever.

I saw Mia. Joy coursed through my system.

"Hathway!" She screeched when she saw me.

"Hey." I smiled back and hugged her hard.

"Oh my god, good job on your engagement!" She screeched into my ear...well, shoulder, considering her height.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"So, like, where is Belikov now?" She asked.

"Dunno. He's in a bad mood." I grumbled.

"What did you do?" She asked, totally serious. I faked mock hurt and slapped her on the arm.

She just giggled.

After a while of catching up, Dimitri showed up.

"Guardian Hathway, Lissa wants to see you." He said, totally polite. He nodded to Mia and walked off.

I was shocked and hurt. If calling me by my family name wasn't bad enough, he called Liss by her nickname.

"Damn, girl. What'd you do to make him so pissed?" She asked, staring at where he retreated.

I just shook my head.

"Well, nothing some good sex can't fix." She grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively at me.

I groaned and said my goodbyes.

I made my way towards the cafeteria, where Lissa probably was now.

Then i thought better of it and made my way towards my dorm.

Only to be stopped by Victor.

"Rose." He nodded at me and pushed by me.

I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I know what you did." I didn't clarify. I didn't need to.

He knew I was talking about with jill.

"No, you don't know what I did. You only know the begging." He growled and pushed my arm off him.

"Oh, and you might also want to consider figuring out what _Recheknovv_ means." He grinned and walked away.

I didn't bother trying to figure out his comment, I just sighed and prepared myself for the long evening ahead with Dimitri.

Gah, Lord help me.


	52. Chapter 52

Rose's POV.

I was in the bathroom when Dimitri came into the room. He didn't even bother say hi, which angered.

Maybe it was my anger that made me act so irrational.

So I got out of the bathroom, picked my bag up and left.

That's the last I remember seeing of Dimitri. Him, staring at me as I slammed the door in his face.

If I could go back, I would change things. I would make sure he knows how much he means to me, because I will never be able to tell him now.

I remember running to the computers.

Using Google, I typed in Recheknovv.

Undead.

Recheknovv means undead.

I remember my heart sinking.

Kill all the undead? It made no sense then.

If only I knew then what I know now, I could have saved myself.

Saved _him_.

But it's too late now...

I remember following Victor outside the court that night.

I remember the shock of seeing Eddie and Christian following me.

I remember being surrounded by strigoi.

I remember staring at Eddie and Christian's determined faces.

I remember grabing my stake and fighting.

I remember Victor watching us fight. He was laughing.

I remember losing.

I remember being thrown into a cell with my friends.

I remember them killing _him_.

**Am I not mean? **

**You'll see the strigoi killing HIM next chapter.**

**Review, please ! **

**Oh, and also, The action starts soon.**


	53. Chapter 53

**BLOOD PROMISE DESCRIPTION OUT !**

**Go on Richelle Mead's site, go on her blog then scroll down**

**Seriously, its fudging amazing.**

Rose's POV. * Happens before last chapter. Last chapter was Rose remembering.

I gently ran from tree to tree, following victor, who was making his way deeper and deeper into the forest.

I had been following him for some time now, but he was slow. Seriously.

He was in no rush at all.

I was being careful, of course. I made no sound and stayed alert.

*Crack*

I had to admit, the noise startled me. My tracking had gone without incident so far.

The noise wasn't from Victor, that much was for sure. He was oddly quiet for an old man.

So, as I stood there, listening, the last thing I was expecting was a pinecone hitting my head with a silent thump.

I turned around quickly to find Eddie and Christian hiding behind a nearby tree, smiling at me.

I nearly groaned out load.

Of course they would follow.

I tried to make them turn back with hand signs, but they were stubborn.

I couldn't scream at them, so I let them follow.

The more the merrier, right?

Wrong.

I suddenly noticed Victor had stopped, back towards us.

Then, he turned towards me. Like, right towards me.

His eyes pierced mine through the bush I was hiding behind.

Suddenly I felt someone behind me. I turned quickly, stake in hand.

Strigoi.

Not just one. Many, too many.

No matter how much we killed, they would win.

Then I heard Victor's laugh.

Darkness surrounded me.

We woke up in a cell, all three of us bound to the wall.

None of us were too badly hurt, but I had a gash that wouldn't stop bleeding in my eye.

Maximum eww.

Then, Victor came in.


	54. Chapter 54

Eddie's POV.

"I'll make this simple for you kids. Bring me the Princess and I won't kill you." Victor said, staring me in the eye.

I just chuckled.

"I don't think so" Rose growled.

I was tired of Victor. I just wanted to go home, safe and sound.

"You may be cruel, but you're no killer." Rose said, smiling smugly.

"Oh, am I?" He said, his smile making my skin go cold.

Then, so fast, he held a stake to my throat.

"Give me the Princess," Victor ordered.

Rose just laughed. Christian actually looked scared...

Then, a burning pain entered my throat. I screamed.

Rose screamed.

Christian screamed.

We all screamed at Victor to stop.

"I'll let you think it over" Victor said, exciting the room.

I was too busy trying to breath.

"Eddie!" Rose screeched, fighting against the chains that held her to the wall.

I couldn't respond.

I just turned my head painfully and stared at her.

She must have seen how scared I was, because she tried to stop her tears and compose herself.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Shh, it's okay," She whispered through her tears.

Then, I knew. If there was a chance I would live, Rose would fight. She would find a way to get her chains off and help me. But, instead, here she was, trying to make me feel better.

Tears fell down all our cheeks. Christian was too scared to talk.

"Hey, you'll say hi to Mase for me, won't you?" Rose asked, her smile wavering. Her tears were flowing down her cheeks freely now.

I smiled at her, and tried to nod my head. It hurt so bad I let myself moan.

It's funny how all my life all I ever wanted was to be a guardian, but now I wish I weren't. I was tired of the fighting, tired of the tears and the pain.

I stared at Rose, trying to keep all my concentration on her face, not the pain that was unbearable.

... My breathing came in short, shallow breaths....

...Rose let out a sob...

...Christian turned away...

...Stay strong, I heard Rose mutter...

...I felt myself slip away from my body...

...Nothing mattered...

...I was flying...

Then, I saw him. He was standing there, glowing. He beckoned me to follow him.

I looked back at my body, lying lifeless on the ground. I saw Rose fighting to try and be at my side. I saw Christian trying to be strong.

"I didn't think he'd do it... I thought he wouldn't do it..." I heard Rose mumble.

I saw Christian gently take Rose's hand through the chains. She looked at him and gripped his hand hard.

'Stay strong...' I whispered to Rose.

She didn't seem to hear me. She was too busy crying.

I slowly turned from my friends and stared at Mason, his hand extended towards me.

I smiled at him and took his hand.

Time to go home.


	55. Chapter 55

Rose's POV.

There's a place beyond life. Beyond death.

A place where you feel so weightless, so free.

No strings attached. Your actions have no consequences, but also no gain to them. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want.

A place where you feel stuck in place, where you can't move in front or in back.

A place where I want to be.

Sadly, That's not where I am.

Because here, in the real world, you take one step forward then two steps back. You try and be brave, and you get someone killed.

After Eddie died, I gently went from asleep to awake.

I cried in both states.

My dreams were unbearable...my life was worst.

The whole time I wondered if I could have saved him...

I was sure Victor wouldn't kill Eddie. I was sure he wasn't strong enough.

I was wrong.

So, so wrong.

For the next few days, Christian and I were left to rot. We were hungry, we were smelly, we were thirsty.

So, after about 4 days, I was surprised to see Victor come in.

"Sleep" I whispered to Christian, and we both closed our eyes and pretended to sleep.

Victor walked up to us and I could smell the evil radiating from him. Seriously.

Then, he leaned down by Christian and looked at his face. That's when Christian opened his eyes and lunged at victor's throat. Victor was fast, and pushed him off. Victor then kicked Christian.

"Your dead meat," He growled at Christian. Then, he left, probably to get some strigoi who weren't too picky and didn't mind drinking from Christian, who was half starved to death.

"Why did you do that?" I screamed to Christian. I was beyond mad.

Christian just smiled, and slowly held up his hand.

Something he was holding flashed. It took me a moment to see what it was.

A key.

I grinned. Victor had kept the key around his neck.

Silently, Christian undid his chains, then moved to mine.

I tried not to wince as he slid the cuffs off my hands. Most of my flesh was gone from my wrists and ankles. My hair fell in greasy clumps.

I couldn't have cared less.

We slowly snuck out of the door to find ourselves in a empty hallway. I breathed a sigh of relief. We must have been in a cabin, because everything was made of wood. That gave me an idea.

I looked around for escape routes and saw a window right down the hall. Light was coming out of it. Perfect, it was day.

I gestured for Christian to follow, then we crept to the window.

Under it was a little table with a cell phone on and some knifes on it. I grabbed the phone and the knifes. Hey, you never know.

"Light the place on fire." I instructed.

He did as he was told, and soon the wood table and part of the wall was on fire. It spread fast.

Then, we jumped out of the window.

There window was near the ground, so there wasn't much of a fall.

The sun was so bright I had to cover my eyes. It was probably mid-afternoon.

We ran blindly away from the cabin. That's when the screaming started. The strigoi couldn't come into the sun, but they also couldn't stay there to get burnt alive.

They were all going to die.

After about 10 minutes, the whole cabin was a pile of ashes.

That's when I pulled the cell out of my pocket and dialled.

"Hello?"

She answered on the first ring.

I felt the tears fill my eyes.

"Lissa," I breathed.

She was safe. She was alive, I chanted mentally.

I heard her gasp.

Christian was watching me, holding my hand tightly.

"Oh my god, Rose. ROSE!" She screamed. I smiled.

"Wait a sec, I'll put you on speaker phone." I said, then pressed the button.

"Where are you?" She asked, totally freaking out.

"Heu..." I hadn't actually looked around yet. "In the middle of a field, we're standing next to a burning cabin."

"Wait-there's a road over there," Christian said, pointing towards the far side of the field.

"Christian," Lissa cried. I swear, she was about to kiss him through the phone.

Christian's tears were falling freely now.

That's when I heard the gunshot.

That's when I felt the pain.

I grabbed my stomach, and saw the blood seeping through my fingers. I looked up, startled and saw Victor, holding up a gun.

He grinned at us.

I screamed.

Victor caught on fire and fell to the floor. He was screaming.

I looked up to Christian, who had set Victor on fire. He saw all the blood and turned to the phone, which now lay on the floor. I could hear Lissa screaming on the other side.

I looked down at my stomach. Too much blood. I was getting dizzy.

Victor's screaming stopped. He lay limp on the floor, black as coal.

"Lissa, we need help," I heard Christian call to the phone.

"How-" She started to ask.

"GET HELP!" Christian screamed, never taking his eyes off my face.

Then, he stripped off his shirt and started ripping it to pieces.

He must of seen my startled face because he started explaining.

"We have to stop the bleeding. You're going to have to take off your shirt," He informed me.

I started to try and pull my shirt over my head, but it hurt so bad thta Christian just ripped off my shirt and used it as a bandage.

"I could hear Lissa talking on the other line, but I could tell she was talking to the guardian's, not us.

"Rose? Christian?" A voice sounded from the phone.

A voice I knew only too well.

"Dimitri..." I breathed. I could feel myself letting go of my grip on reality.

"DAMN IT ROSE!" Christian growled. "STAY WITH ME!"

"What's happening?" Dimitri asked. He was trying to stay calm, but I could hear the panic in his voice.

"She's been shot. It's bad. We need help, now." Christian said, keeping pressure on my wound.

"I'm tired." I mumbled.

"No, you're not? You got that? Stay awake!" Christian said, staying Mr. Cool, Calm and Collected.

"We're tracing your call." I heard Dimitri say. "We'll be there soon."

There was a silence.

"You've gotta make it, Rose. Stay strong, I love you," Dimitri whispered.

Then, he hung up.

The next 20 minutes were the worst in my life.

I guess all I could have done was keep breathing.

Eventually, we heard the chopper coming.

"They're here," Christian said. "Hang on."

When the chopper landed, they didn't even bother shutting off the engine.

I saw Dimitri coming for me. He leaned down by me and picked me up, bridal style.

He ran to the chopper, Christian on his heels.

"Put her down here!" I heard a paramedic scream over the roar of the chopper.

I tried to hang on to Dimitri, tried to protest, but I was too weak. I was put on a stretcher, ready for the chopper to land and me to be rushed into surgery.

When the paramedic was taking care of my bullet wound, I felt someone grab my hand.

I turned my head to see who it was. My own personal angel.

I tried to smile.

I don't remember if it worked.

"Roza," Dimitri said, his eyes filling with tears.

Over and over.

I guess all I could do was keep breathing.

Well, until my heart stopped, that is.

**Music this chapter :**

**Keep Breathing-Ingrid Michaelson. **

**Lol, from Greys Anatomy. **

**Gotta love MerDer.**


	56. Chapter 56

Rose's POV.

I woke in the middle of the night. Lissa was asleep on the chair near my bed. Near my hospital bed.

Hospital.

Pain.

Gunshot.

Victor.

Death.

Eddie. ..

It all came flooding back to me, like a powerful tidal wave. Only, I wasn't ready for it. I riped off all the needles that were in my arms and quickly got up to my feet.

I felt the tidal wave crash down on me, and I had to grab the bed to keep me from falling.

Eddie...

Then, I ran.

I ran past the sleeping nurses.

I ran past everybody.

I ran past the doors, and found myself in the middle of a strom.

The rain was pouring down hard. I welcomed it with open arms.

Then, I was running in the rain. I didn't care that I was in a hospital gown, I didn't care that I was barefoot, I didn't care that the nurses screamed for me to come back.

Anything to get away from the pain.

The rain felt good. It washed away all my pain.

Eddie...

I ran faster.

Anything to get away from the pain.

I started crying, my salty tears mixing with the rain.

Eddie...

I started panicking.

Breathe, I told myself.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Then, I was grabbing at my hair. Pulling.

Screaming.

Punching.

Kicking.

Turning.

Crying.

Eddie...

I had to get out of there.

I heard people screaming.

Saying I was crazy.

They didn't know.

He was gone.

Dead.

Eddie...

I was hyperventilating.

Breathe.

Breathe.

I was crying so hard I was shaking.

I fell to my knees.

Breathe.

The voices were getting farther and farther away.

Eddie...

"Rose, snap out of it!" I heard someone say.

I focused on him.

His warm brown eyes filled with concern. His long brown hair hanging wet on his shoulder.

"Dimitri..." I said.

"Yes, yes it's me. I'm here. Always." He whispered, his eyes filled with love.

He raised his hand and gently caressed my cheek.

"Oh, Dimitri!" I whispered and threw myself onto him. He held me tight.

Slowly, I relaxed.


	57. Chapter 57

**(* Personally, I think this chapter is much better when you listen to music with it.**

**Keep Breathing-Ingrid Michaelson.**

**Beautiful song. **

**AND, I heard it on Grey's Anatomy . Yay.**

**Anyways, personally, I LOVE the end of this chapter. It's so real.**

**So true.**

**Oh, and seriously, I letting you guys see inside my soul here.**

**The least you could do is review for me. )**

Rose's POV.

Weeks past.

All of them I spent in a hospital bed, Dimitri and Lissa by my side. And now, Christian. Adrian. Mia.

I remember their faces when we told them about Eddie.

Lissa flung herself onto Christian and cried for hours.

Dimitri's eyes saddened.

He said Eddie would have been a great guardian.

I said he was.

Mia started crying and Adrian gripped her hand. I swear I saw Mia blush.

I remember thinking about the ghosts, saying I had to kill them all. The undead.

Is that even possible? I didn't think so.

I remembered Victors eyes, wide and full of fright, as he burnt to death.

Right in front of me.

Anyways, weeks past.

Oh yah.

My life sucks.

Big time.

Eventually I got let out. I swear, once my feet touched the ground, I kneeled down and kissed the dirt.

Okay, not really, but I could have.

So, as I painfully made my way towards our room, Dimitri by our side, I noticed I must have smelled.

They don't let you take baths often after major surgery.

So, as Dimitri went to fill up my bath, I flopped down in bed.

I think I might have fallen asleep, but Dimitri woke me up when my bath was ready.

So, I trudged to the bathroom, my feet weighing a thousand pounds. I didn't even bother shutting the door, I just closed it slightly.

Slowly, I took my shirt off and my pants. I left my underclothes on.

Then, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had scars everywhere, they covered my body. Scars. Permanent.

They were reminders of all the pain.

All the death.

Then, I heard the door creak open. I didn't even bother turning around.

I knew who it was.

Shortly after I heard the door close shut hard, ropy arms encircled my waist.

Funny how a girl like me could end up with a man like Dimitri.

For most of my life, I was the opposite of good.

Dimitri was like freackin' Mother Theresa.

I smiled at the thought.

Dimitri gently brought his mouth down to my ear.

"You look beautiful," He whispered, looking me in the eyes through the mirror.

I smiled sadly and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He truly looked puzzled.

"For what, Rose?" The way he said my name was so soft, so beautiful. So special.

"You were mad at me when I hit Christian. I'm sorry I'm not...more like you," I looked down at my shoes.

"Like me?" He asked, grabbing my hand in his.

"Like you. Calm, collected, caring. I don't have an endless amount of control over my emotions," I looked up at him and tightened my grip on his hand. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect."

I looked back down at my shoes.

His reaction surprised me.

He didn't laugh it off.

He didn't say I was perfect.

Instead, he said I wasn't perfect.

"Oh, Roza, you're far from perfect. But neither am I perfect, or anybody else on the face of this earth. But do you know what is perfect?" He cupped my chin in his hand and made me look into his warm, intelligent, caring brown eyes.

I found myself getting lost in them.

"This, this here is perfect. And the fact that both of us are so imperfect is what makes it perfect! Can't you see Roza, it's right before your eyes."

I felt tears stinging my eyes.

I saw his eyes filling with tears also.

Dimitri never cried.

"Our love. Our love is what's perfect," His voice was barely above a whisper.

Oh God.

We just stared at each other like that for a while.

It could have been months for all I cared.

I was happy.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Dimitri said, pulling me towards the tub.

By now the water had gone cold.

And as Dimitri was massaging the shampoo in my head and caressing my shoulders, I realized he was right.

He was right.

Of course he was always right, but he was right.

Love is all that's perfect in this world.

Not Corny-I-Wanna-Have-sex-With-You love.

But true, pure love.

Real love.

I smiled.

Our love was perfect.


	58. Chapter 58

Dimitri's POV. **Takes place at the end of the last chapter . Enjoy !

I gently closed the door behind me, leaving Rose to change in private.

I sat down on the bed and changed into some old sweats. I closed the light and lay down in bed, pulling the covers up to my waist.

I thought of how much Rose had grown. Sure, she wasn't perfect, but she was as close to perfect as I'd ever see. I remember when I first saw her, through the window at the school. She was letting Lissa drink from her. I thought she was crazy at the time, now I know better. I know she was doing it because she cares for Lissa so very much.

I remember when she barged into my room, I remember her asking me if I thought she was pretty. What a silly question, I think. I thought she was beautiful, no matter what.

I remember her face when I was with Tasha.

I remember our first time, in the cabin. The magic, the wonder of it. Never, ever had I experienced something so beautiful, so ... _right_. I guess that's when I finally figured out to what extent she loved me.

I remember when she vanished, how worried I felt. How _empty_.

I remember the night she agreed to marry me. I remember placing the ring on her second figure, left hand. I remember her agreeing, no hesitations. No fear. Just trust. Love.

I remember her being kidnapped by Victor with Eddie and Christian.

I remember talking to her on the phone, trying to connect with her. Trying to keep her alive.

I remember the paramedics rushing her through the empty halls, towards surgery.

I remember them placing her on a metal table, trying to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out.

I remember her heart stopping, and the surgeon trying to revive her with the paddles. I remember Lissa grabbing my hand, holding on tightly. I was shaking. I think we all were.

I remember thinking, how could a heart so pure, so true, just stop? How could God let this happen?

I remember losing faith in God, as the minutes tick down, and her lifeless body being jolted forward with each charge of the paddles.

I remember pounding on the glass, screaming her name. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life.

I remember being asked to wait in the other room with Lissa.

I remember trying so hard to be strong in the waiting room, but Rose wasn't even here, so what good would it do?

I remember letting it all go. Punching, crying, screaming, cursing...

I remember begging, which goes to show that I must not have lost faith in God after all.

I remember the surgeon coming into the room, looking at us.

I remember him handing me Rose's ring.

I remember the surgeon nodding, then smiling.

I remember breathing a sigh of relief, thanking God.

I remember thinking that my one, true love was going to be alright.

My thoughts were interrupted just then, the door to the bathroom opened and Rose came out, her hair hanging limply, dripping down her shoulders. She wore my old sweats, turned around the waist to make them fit, and an old t-shirt.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. She went to turn off the bathroom light, then came and snuggled up next to me. I gently placed the covers on her, and started stroking her back.

"I want it to be small," She said, looking me in the eyes.

"Hmm?" I answered back, getting lost in her eyes.

"The wedding. I want it to be just us, Lissa, a couple friends, some guardians and your family," She said, sounding sure.

"Oh, and nothing too religious. I know your very..." She struggled for a word. "Look, Dimitri, I just don't want it to be too religious, 'kay? I want it to simple, but memorable. I want it to be...special, but still you and me, you know?" She asked, totally serious.

I fought to keep the grin off my face.

As I stared at her beautiful face, I realized what she really meant.

She wanted it to be perfect.

And for it to be perfect, it had to be simple.

So many aspects in our lives weren't simple at all, so she wanted this one, special thing to come easily.

We fought for our love, but once we had it, it came naturally, simply.

She wanted our weeding to be like our love.

So did I.

"I know," I whispered, gently pressing my lips to her forehead.

Oh God, did I ever know.


	59. Chapter 59

Sorry, my lovely readers, but this is only an authors not.

But, a cool one, so I strongly advise you to read it.

First of all, I have a new VA fanfic.

It's called _My Story._

Check it out.

Second of all, Thanks so much for all the reviews.

I feel famous. Seriously. :P

Oh and MOST IMPORTANTLY the FIFTH book in the VA series is called

_..._

_Spirit Bound._

Awesome, right ?

Yup, that's what I thought.


	60. Chapter 60

**First of all , everyone always asks how I know so much stuff about the VA books ...**

**Well, I read Richelle's blog , sillies !**

**Golly ... anyways , on with the story ! :P**

**PS. Anyone have any ideas or suggestions about my story ? Cuz I'm kinda having writers block **

Lissa's POV.

"No way!" I squealed.

"Totally," Mia said.

Then, all of a sudden, Rose walked into the library, looking for me. When she saw me, she smiled and walked up to us.

"What's up?" She asked, probably sensing my giddiness. Is giddiness even a word?

"Adrian asked Mia out!" I squealed, then covered my mouth, knowing that that was way too loud for a library.

"No way!" Rose said, utter shock all over her face. She shifted her attention from me to Mia, who was blushing furiously.

"When?"

"Today."

"Was it romantic?"

"Heu...not really."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't really know..."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Umm..."She blushed again.

"Hey, why don't you go with something sexy, play up the eyes a little. Show skin, but not _too _much skin." I said, already planning her outfit.

"Ditto," Rose grinned, then brought her feet up on the table. I sighed and pushed her feet off. Seriously, doesn't anybody care about library rules? Apparently not, because Rose just winked .at me and turned back to Mia.

"Wait, what does not _too _much skin mean?" Mia asked, confused.

Me and Rose shared a look, then we started our tale about sexy clothing. Of course, Mia understood and we debated where Adrian was going to take her.

Rose's POV.

So, as we discussed _girl _stuff, my mind wandered. How did I feel? Weird. Somehow the thought of losing Adrian's affection was...weird, unreal. I had been his object of desire for so long, it would be different not having him trying to get me in bed all the time.

Then, seeing Mia's glowing face, I instantly felt bad. She deserved Adrian... and I didn't even like him. I always pushed him away...like I did Mason. Anyways, I had Dimitri.

And, oh God, did I love him.

"Guardian Hathway," I heard from behind me. It took me a moment to realize that I was Guardian Hathaway.

"Yes?" I asked the guardian, who I now turned to face. I remembered seeing her around campus some times, and I knew her name was Russian and really hard to pronounce.

The Guardian looked at me, and in her eyes I saw... _pity_?

"I'm sorry to bother you, but it's about Guardian Belikov..." She trailed off, looking anywhere but in my eyes.

That's when I knew something terrible had happened.


	61. Chapter 61

I ran. I ran so hard and so fast that I should have felt invincible. But I didn't. Instead, I felt nothing. Numb.

I arrived and saw a stretcher being pushed into surgery. They were going so fast, it was hard to keep up. The body on the stretcher, I could not see, but somehow I knew it was him. I just knew.

"Miss, you can't go in there," I heard a nurse cry, but I was way beyond caring. I just tore after the stretcher.

Then, they got him into the surgery room, hooked him up on some fancy-smanchy beeping machine that was his pulse.

Somehow, the sound comforted me.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

_Oh God, please let him live. Oh, God_.

I was pushing so hard on the window that separated me from Dimitri's body. From the love of my life.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

_Oh, God_. I had lost him once before, but somehow then the pain seemed bearable compared to this. Maybe because deep down, I knew he hadn't left me. But now...now, the only thing keeping me sane was the sound of his heart.

I heard nothing else.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Rose," I heard Lissa cry faintly from somewhere in the background.

Beep.....Beep.....Beep.....

"Please, Rose, look at me," She cried, and I noticed she was standing right next to me.

"What...what happened to him?" I managed. Even to me my voice sounded strangled...unreal.

"Oh, Rose..." Her tears fell on the floor.

Beep.......Beep.......Beep.......

"There was a bomb. He...Dimitri was standing right next to where it was set off. No one knows who planted it..." She managed before she started sobbing.

I didn't even bother hold her, or tell her it was going to be okay.

It wasn't.

I just turned back to look through the glass, my attention no longer on Liss.

Beep..........Beep..........Beep..........

_Oh God_, I managed before I broke down in tears.

Not once did I look away from the glass.

Beep..............Beep............Be-------------------------------.

_Oh God_.


	62. Chapter 62

"Get them out of here, now!" I heard a doctor scream, but I think I was far too gone to really pay attention to what she said. All I could think about was Dimitri, dying, not 5 meters from me.

Sure, there was glass separating us, but it didn't seem to matter.

I saw one of the doctors take out the paddles, and start applying some sort of liquid on them.

Then, someone was pulling me towards the waiting room. I struggled, and they seemed taken aback, as though most people don't struggle.

"Rose," I heard Lissa say. Then, she was in front of me, tears staining her cheeks. Her eyes pleading me to just go without a fight. And, for once in my life, I agreed to do something that I knew I might soon regret.

_Oh God, please don't let me regret this. Please, please let the doctors bring him back_.

Once in the waiting room, I sat down on a chain, any chair, and put my head in my hand. I could feel my body shaking with silent sobs.

"Oh, Rose, please don't cry. They'll bring him back...I know they will..." She sounded hopeful, but I knew the chances were slim. He was in pretty bad shape, even a moron could have come to that conclusion.

Lissa, whose eyes were puffy and red from crying so hard, sat down right next to me and pulled me into an embrace. Funny, usually I was the one who comforted her.

An infinite amount of time passed.

Dimitri's heart beat still fresh in my memory.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

The way his heart pressed up against mine when he cradled me as we slept together.

The way his heart would press up on my ear when he comforted me.

The time when I felt his heart stop.

No, I couldn't relive that. Especially if he didn't come back to me this time.

"Why?" I heard myself ask, the question startling me. It just seemed to have slip out of my lips.

Lissa, who was still gripping my hand tightly, looked up at me.

"Why?" I ask again. "Why would someone do this to him?"

"I...I don't know." She whispers.

All of a sudden, the doors to the waiting room fly open and Christian, Adrian and Mia rush in. Seeing our tear-streaked faces, they stop.

Lissa lets out a soft sob.

Christian, God bless him, Quickly walks towards her and lifts her up, bridal style. He then sits back on the chair and cradles Lissa's fragile body near him.

She grips on to him, tight.

"Oh God Rose, what happened?" Mia asks.

I turn towards her, and see her face, full of fear. Adrian, standing right behind Mia, peers at me curiously. He then looks away, I don't know why.

Just as I'm about to answer, Christian does for me.

"A bomb," He says.

I turn to him, surprised that he knew. Even Adrian didn't know, but the look of shock on his face.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"They told me. The guardians," Seeing my puzzled expression, he continues. I wish he hadn't.

"My aunt. My aunt was there," He manages before he breaks down in silent sobs.

Oh God...Tasha.

No.

"Did she...is she okay?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

"No. She's dead," He says, his voice shaking.

I hear Mia gasp, and then I see Adrian's arms go around her. She presses her face into his shoulder, and I hear him whisper comforting words to her.

Lissa starts to cry harder.

I can't take it anymore. I get up and start running towards the door.

I turn back just as the doors close, in time to see Adrian comfort Mia and Christian cradle Lissa.

The terrible part?

You sure you want to know?

Yes?

No one was there to comfort me.

**TADOUSSAC HERE I COME! ( Tadoussac is in Quebec )**

**Im going to the PROVINCIALS for TRACK AND FIELD this weekend, and they are held in Tadoussac. We take a bous there ( 7 hours ) , stay for 2 days, then come back.**

**The great part about all of this?**

**I'm good enough to go, which means I one of the best track runners in my province. (For my age)**

**YAY! **

**Well, little bit of info for ya there.**


	63. Chapter 63

I slam the hospital doors closed behind me.

I walk. Fast. I jog. Run. Walk. Faster.

Eventually, I stop.

I look around only to find myself alone, in a long hallway. I don't know where I am.

I turn and rest my head against the cold, brick wall.

Anger boils within me.

I look down at my hands, balled up in fists so hard I can feel my pulse.

"No," I mumble.

I pound my fist against the wall. It hurts like hell. I do it again. Again and again, until I see blood leak down my forearms. All I can think about is what kind of person would do this? Set off a bomb?

I cry and hit the wall for a very long time, until I feel a soft hand surround mine. Gently, the hand unwraps my balled up fist. I was forcing so much my hand feels stiff and numb.

"Shh," he whispers. "Everything's gonna be alright."

I feel a sob escape my throat and I turn and press my face into Adrian's chest.

"Hey, they'll bring him back," He says, stroking my hair. Not romantically, but affectionately. Friends. Just friends.

I like it better that way.

"He'll come back. If he truly loves you, he'll come back to you," He whispers. I know what he says makes no sense, how could Dimitri possible decided his fate when he might not even be conscious, but I concentrate on Adrian's words.

"He'll come back, I know he will."

Minutes pass, and he still holds me.

"He loves you,"


	64. Chapter 64

Eventually, I pull away from Adrian, hastily rubbing away my tears.

"Okay, I'm good. Let's go," I say, and we make our way back inside.

Once in the waiting room, Adrian walks towards Mia and grabs her hand. Mia's cheeks turn a faint glow of pink.

"Rose, how are you doing?" Lissa asks, eyeing me curiously. I smile slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Lemme tell ya, it didn't work.

"Okay, now, let's figure out who did this," The words come out of my mouth before I can even think it over. No one seems to find it odd, though.

"Well, planting a bomb in here isn't an easy task, so it must have been someone really dedicated to killing his....victims." Christian says.

"Okay, that makes sense. Was there anyone else near the explosion at the time?" I ask Christian.

"No, just Dimitri and Tasha..." He answers. His voice wavers and Tasha's name, but he quickly catches himself. "There were a couple people around, but not close enough to be affected by the explosion."

"M'kay, that's a start. So, who would want to hurt Dimitri and Tasha?" My voice breaks at Tasha's name.

_Stay strong_, I silently beg myself. _For Dimitri_.

"How about anyone who doesn't want to see moroi use magic? That's the only thing Tasha really stood up for, right?" I ask Christian.

"Right. But what about Dimitri?" He asks.

"He could have been there coincidentally." I say, putting all the puzzle pieces together in my head. I hadn't noticed before, but I'm up and pacing back and forth in the small room.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Christian says, and I know we're both excited to have figured this stuff out. Christian is up on his feet at this point also.

"Okay, now, who would want Tasha dead and had enough power to plant a bomb without being questioned or noticed?" I ask. My question is answered by dead silence.

I go through the possibilities in my head.

It can't be Victor, he's dead. Maybe one of his friends?

But no, didn't Victor want _moroi _to use magic?

"Tatianna," I hear a small voice say from the corner.

I turn my head sharply in Mia's direction.

"_Excuse me_?" I ask. Everyone is staring at Mia, so she stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"Well, think about it. Tatianna _is_ the queen, she likes being in power. She likes having control over every aspect of moroi _and_ dhampir's lives, right? But if the moroi learn how to fight using magic, then the moroi descend to the dhampir's level, and important moroi will be replaced with moroi who know how to fight. Also, if moroi get to fight strigoi, then who knows what else might change?" She says, sounding totally confident.

I sink into a chair, my figures rubbing my temples, and I respond to Mia's discovery.

"That actually made....sense."

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**Okay, ya, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Désolé...**

**Oh, and for my other VA story 'MY STORY' I haven't updated in forever but no fear I will totally dedicate myself to that story when this one is done, which it near is.**

**So, once this story is done, you guys can read my other one, if you'd like. Honsetly, it's going to be much better than this one, in my opinion.**

**BUT the question is, do you guys want me to add something in my toher FF ?**

**Like, Humour, more action, romance, fighting, gory-ness ( is that a word ? ), more Rose-Dimitri action, that's like, you know... romantic ? **

**Xo.**


	65. Chapter 65

LAST CHAPTER !

We spent the last few days deciding whether to confront the Queen or not. The most willing to go up to her were me and Christian.

Probably because we had lost the most.

We also spend the last few days cramped in Dimitri's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up. The doctors said he was in some sort of coma, but they said the more days passed the less chance there was that he would wake up. I swore that I was going to get back at the Queen.

So, when the Queen sent her assistant to come and bring me to her, I saw an opportunity.

"Be careful," Lissa whispered in my ear.

I nodded, then walked out of the door and started making my way towards the Queen's meeting room. But, halfway down the hall, Christian came running up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

So, there he was, about to say something, but struggling with words, that I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

I smiled sadly, put my hand over his, and nodded.

"I know,"

Then I was gone.

In the room, the Queen sat on her throne, waiting patiently for me. Once I walked in, the Queen dismissed all her assistants. We were alone.

"So, Rosemarie, how are you doing?"She asked, all calm.

Her calmness made me want to scream.

"Don't pretend like nothing happened," I spit, and she looks taken aback.

"Excuse me?" She said, fiddling with her drink.

I grimiced.

"I know what you did. YOU planted the bomb. YOU killed Tasha. YOU ... YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I cry, my voice filling the empty room. The Queen just stares at me.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I try not to show any weakness.

I try.

"That's insane. But, for a second, let's pretend that you're right, which you're not, what would YOU do about it?" She asks.

She smiles smugly when I come up with no reply, and I know.

I just know.

I know that she DID plant the bomb.

That she killed Tasha.

That I just lost when I came up with no reply.

"That is all, you may leave," She says, turning away from me and starts walking to a door at the opposite side of the room.

I could have run after her and killed her if I had wanted to, but what would that have given me?

The only way to win this war was to give up comepletly. To lose.

To walk away.

"It's not over," I whisper, loud enough for Tatianna to hear, and I turn towards the other door.

"Oh, but Rosemarie, it is!" Are the last words I hear the Queen say as I shut the door.

When I get back to my friends in the waiting room, they all jump up on their feet and look at me.

"What did you do?" Adrian asks.

I shrug.

"Nothing. I did nothing," I reply, and make my way towards Dimitri's room. Towards Dimitri's unconscious body.

"Nothing? You did NOTHING?" I hear Christian scream. "She killed my aunt, ROSE! SHE'S A MURDERER!" He yells, and by the short huffs I hear coming from him, I know he's crying.

"Yes, she's a murderer. But, there's nothing we can do. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with my fiancée."

I don't turn back to face Christian as I speak.

I just keep walking towards Dimitri's room.

I place my hand on the doorknob, turn and open the door.

Then, I hear the most wonderful thing in the world, in the most beautiful voice ever.

"Roza,"

FOUR YEARS LATER

_Today is the day_, I think. It's time.

Today, I put everything else in the back of my mind.

I don't think about Lissa, who was suppsed to plan this right.

I don't think about Christian, who's walking me down the aisle.

I don't think about Mia, who's grown into such a beautiful women.

I don't think about Adrian, who's always pressed up against Mia, treating her like a queen.

I don't think about Tatianna, who's still on the throne, but hasn't done anything drastic since the bomb.

But most of all, I don't think about the dead.

Mason, with his bright smile and cute face.

Eddie, with his strong determination and will.

Mother, with her talent and lack of parenthood.

Today's the day.

My day.

Suddenly, the tent opens up a slit and Lissa comes in, in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

"It's time," She smiles happily.

I nod, to tense to speak, and turn back to the mirror.

My hair is tied up and curled, flowing over my shoulders slightly.

My makeup is perfect.

My dress, white and flowing, drags on the floor behind me.

"You look beautiful," Lissa says, coming by my side and kissing my cheek.

I might look beautiful, but somehow I know it's not enough, because I know of one other person who will look a thousand times more brilliant. Like an angel.

"Okay, let's go," I say and grab Lissa's small hand.

We walk to the entrance of the tent, sealed tight so no one can see inside.

Lissa squeezes my hand, then passes it off to Christian, looking uncomfortable in a tux.

Suddenly the music starts, and Lissa and Mia open up the tent entrance just enough to get out, but not enough for the public to look inside.

But I still see the crowd, and my stomach tightens up.

"It'll be okay," Christian whispers in my ear, his breath warm. He opens up the tent for me.

"Alright, let's go." I say, and step into the light of the sun. The academy, where I grew up, where I got to know Dimitri, stands tall in the background.

We start walking down the aisle, and I can feel the shock of the crowd around me.

I look stunning.

I grip Christian's hand tight, and my eyes search for the one man who always looks more beautiful than I.

My angel.

I see him at the end of the aisle, and our eyes meet. All I see in his eyes is love, and I knew he sees the same thing in mine.

My heart skips a beat at his beauty and love.

Once we get to the end of the aisle, Christian passes my hand to Dimitri's.

As my hand touches Dimitri's, the warmth there is so magical.

I smile up at Dimitri, and he stares down at me.

The Priest starts talking, but I pay no attention.

I keep my eyes on Dimtiri's, as he keeps his on me.

Then, after the Priest says something, Dimitri gently takes the ring out of his pocket and pushes it up on my second finger, left hand.

He then presses his lips ever so softly on my hand, and I know I will never forget that gesture.

The Priest says something else, and Dimitri puts his left hand under my chin, and I feel the beautiful pressure of his lips on mine. I close my eyes. His right finds its way onto my lower back, and he pulls me closer to him. My hands go up o his chest, and I can feel his heartbeat.

The crowd it cheering so loud that I should hear nothing else, but all I hear is Dimitri's heartbeat.

Then, I feel no pressure on my lips but I feel his breath right next to my ear.

I know that this is my day, so while I wait patiently for Dimitri to say something, I lean closer to him.

This is it.

Our life together starts now.

This is my day.

Our day.

His beautiful voice, so soft, fills my head and intoxicates my very being.

"Roza,"


End file.
